Y OI: Guiding Hands
by kittygirl998939
Summary: When Yuri and Victor become parents to two gifted orphans that left an impression on them. Bringing them along on their journey of love and life as a family is formed.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**

 **The story of Simone Biles's journey to the Olympics and images of YuriXVictor as parents inspired this tale**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **-chapter one-**

 **{Her time Has Come}**

Shuffling of knee length, sock clad feet could be heard running around a loft apartment with a solid wooden floor. A very active poodle of a large size with a silver-beige coat with black paw pads could be heard moving around. Mild form of barking could be heard over a very feminine hum. Tune was to a song from Sailor Moon Crystal Soundtrack titled 'Moon Prism Power Make-up'. On a bare wooden floor that had been recently waxed by some cleaning company Victor handled. Moving around a green sofa and a odd lamp besides other furniture on the left side folding laundry. Most of clothes and under garments belonged to others that lived with her. All took place within a loft apartment's living room, which belongs to a familiar Russian ice skater. Who would be the second to wake that morning and notice the noise coming outside his shared bedroom. Happily tried to wake up his bed mate in attempt to come with him and got brushed off. He tells his bedmate he was missing on their 'bundle of joy' dancing before rushing out of bed. Swinging the door to shared bedroom open and makes his way to the source of the noise.

"Our little Istoriya, practicing her routine?" Victor's voice asked a dancing teenage girl.

She ended up mumbling further in Japanese while doing a fluid dip-spin combo with black thong in hand. Landing on the upper padding of her left, sock clad foot while other was bent backwards and straighten. To only take a standing position as she flung the underwear into a basket of laundry. The poodle ran to the other side of the room to a Pink and Blue doggie bed when the tension built.

"Morning !" She greeted an ever smiling Victor.

"What happen to calling me dad?" Victor encourages her.

Had her tilting her head to the right with blank expression appearing as she stands there with vacant gaze. Staring at Victor as he waited for her to call him the three letter word he'd optimistically waits to hear. Not showing an ounce of defeat since the day he and Yuuri had visited Maiden of Perpetual Sorrow orphanage. Where they officially become parents after meeting what would become their legal children. Just a habit would develop between one of these kids and Victor. In the form of a contest of staring where loser had to FINALLY call her parents by their proper titles.

"Just Call Him Dad!" A fury filled voice came from behind an ever patient Victor. "Since This Is Going No Where."

Once more the contest of staring ended at a stalemate with Victor's roommate making his presence known. In the form of a bed head Yurio still in his nightwear with plans to head to the bathroom. Who was caught in what was becoming another confrontation between aspiring father and his daughter. He would end by shouting for one to give into the other's demands to call him dad. Had her performing an A la seconde move by positioning one of her legs to the side to start moving side wards. Toward a negated laundry basket she would sweep up by doing a fluid kneeling down, and scooping the plastic basket up. She would lift before making a complete 180 turn on the upper padding of her left foot. Before placing her right foot down and started to walk normally.

"Did You See That?" Victor would turn to asked Yurio.

Would be dismiss by Yurio when he choice to his original destination being the bathroom. Cut short when the image of a laundry basket in the girl's arms filled with male undergarments. Had him turning and making a B-line passed Victor in a hurried pace while his eyes scanned the area. Which he found in the form of said girl and her laundry basket in the dining room. Contains had been folded and placed in stacks upon the surface of the table by said girl on using her Iphone.

She seemed to be having her daily video chat with her brother all the way in Hasetsu, Saga Prefecture, Kyushu, Japan. Living with Yuuri's grandparents as a regular teenage boy not involved in ice skating. Currently attending the local high school and planning what he wanted to do with his future. Who was using whatever free time he had to call his sister back in Russia and see what was happening.

"I think you're in trouble?" He would point out image of Yurio, he could see over his sister's shoulder.

"He's usual issue about me cleaning his underwear." She shrugged her shoulders.

Yurio made the same point she comes to learn to stop touching his clothes dirty or clean despite how well she cleaned. Using the same obscene names followed by her needing to respect his privacy {and personal space}. That was silence when she ended up handing him post-it with info for him. Saying Otabek wanted Yurio to get back to him to hang out or practice skate together. That was snatched away from her hands as she was told to put his clean laundry away in an orderly fashion.

"You need to mind your own business." Yurio reminds her.

"Then take calls from your boyfriend on your own phone." She states she didn't have to take the message.

"You make me think why the Pig and Viya were thinking when you were adopted?"Yurio had a ticking eyebrow.

"Something about you needing a playmate." She spoke rather calmly.

Both end up going their separate ways within the limited amount floor space the apartment came with. Him to his room to call Otabek back and make plans to do after he got done practicing. Slamming his bedroom's door so loudly, making the point of wanting to be left alone until later. Left her with contains of a filled basket she wanted to put away before meeting her ride. To the hallway that linked the entire bedrooms' entrances together, if she wasn't called to her parents' door. Mostly Victor sticking his head outside the door wide enough she wasn't allow to look inside.

"Better not be another ambush hug attack or excuse to get me out… so you can fool around with Mr. Katsuki..." She makes her way toward Victor.

"Little Istoriya, you wound me." Victor tries best expression.

Yuuri would say she was speaking the truth when they asked her to walk Makkachin or go shopping with Yuiro. Who came from behind Victor with a yawn and head bed that earned him a morning kiss. Had him smiling before he remembered the surprise he and Victor wanted to give the daughter. This somehow had Victor picking up on Yuuri's thought and his smile was returned.

"What are you guys plotting?" She asked clenching the handles of the basket.

News she as given by the both them before being allowed inside their room left her in a state of astonishment. From being told that her dancing about the apartment and attending their practices paid of. Would finally pay off, by now being allowed to ice skate professionally and participate in her first competition. She just needed to decide who she wanted to couch her and her routines. Ended with her dumping the laundry basket before Yuuri and making a loud thumping sound, and Victor finally getting that hug {long over due}.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **{Quiet Rehearsal}**

Within the confinements of a local ice-skating rink called Ice Castle called Hasetsu, Japan that Yuuri Katsuki once practiced on. Someone no older the age of 16 was gliding over the rink in black skates. Way he moved or took to the ice was no where at a beginner level one would have thought. Straightening his posture after he attempts a simple rotation, that didn't result in a failed landing. Unlike his last few when he landed on his hands or butt first when he leapt into the air and spun.

"Baka!" He shouts using his hands to brace for impact.

On to the hard ice covered floor he would land when his footing came out of a basic jump. Went horridly wrong and he ends up on his butt for what would be the tenth time that evening. Making his lingering feel of failure seep further out of him as he sat there needing to think.

"You can do this! Yuki No Oji Katsuki is our man!" A cheer from the side lines had him sighing.

"You're not helping Aunt Minako!" He sat there.

She ended up reminding him the thrust he put into his jumps when he does a Jete during her lessons. Was all he needed to add as he spent the day after day practicing a raw talent different from his sister.

"Don't remind me." He whispers.

Remembering the text he got just hours ago from his sister saying their parents finally OKed her. Sent with a picture of ice skates with a fur rim and wrapped in a pink-n-blue bow tied with a tag. Followed by her asking if he had any ideas or thoughts for outfits and music for her first ever competition. What he sent back was a one line saying to give him time or at least time to think. He was doing spending what free time he had before returning to hotspring inn to do his homework, and side job.

"Get up and try again!" Minako wouldn't stop cheering. "You have the basics. You just have to put them to use."

The light bulb ended up going off in his head to the point he got to his blade clad feet and drifts over. Stopping short enough of the way in and out of the rink to walk out toward the side benchs. Where he plopped down and took holds of his phone ignoring Minako upon opening main screen. Tapping around until he found his sister's message and sent her a answer to her questions.

"I'm getting that jump-spin and Quad flip down." He's vow as him looked to the rink.

Minako ended up taking a seat next to him and agrees with dedication he was putting into his skating. Ended with a promise over Katsudon for dinner, if he could successfully do one Quad or spin. This time he couldn't use his hands or butt as a landing pad whenever he would mess up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **{Pin and Needle}**

New tailor boutique that Victor started to use to make his ice skater costumes had a convenient service. One that delivers altered or newly created outfit in a garment bag to whatever local address. Since at the moment said person and his asset just walked into ice rink of familiar champion. Carefully carrying latest outfits completely wrapped in a plastic cover and a metal hanger. Caught Victor's attention when he insisted on seeing the finished products he recently ordered.

"I had a hard time finding the material for this one, but you're lucky I knew someone." This person allows Victor to see his outfits.

Way Victor traced each seam of the material that was sewn together threads that created detailed attire. That had Victor looking forward to wearing in his latest competition beside Yuuri. Extending a suggestion to his guests, that they could stick around and take in the sights of the skaters. Who accepted Victor's offer to stick around and watch newest pupils that Yakov has taken under his wing. To only take one of the blenchers near the lower area surrounding the rink; for a better view. Taking a more comfortable position that would rest his leg and allowed him to hold his cane. While he took in the sight of Yurio's new rink mate, a Platinum-Silver pulled into a braid. Rest of what she wore was completely different from fellow female skater, Mila Babicheva.

"Isn't she Yuki's sister?" One addressed the other. "You know your latest lover?"

"Please don't remind me." Sigh of remorse was released.

"He's the son of your newest customer; he's 2 years older then me and barely does axel without falling flat on his rear." This person went on.

Being reminded of that secret affair you shared with one of your customer's children wasn't pleasant moment. By his own blood in the form of his 15 year old son in rather amused mood bothered him. The elder knew fully well his lover was underage when their fling started those months ago. How his younger lover wasn't as strong figure skater as his parents or even his sister. Fact he was two years older then his own son just further soured his mood as he sat there.

"This is coming from someone with a crush on his sister." The comment had the young one blushing.

"No fair!" Blush had the elder laughing.

Would have earned him a smack from his father's cane, if a excited Victor wasn't waving toward two of them. Calling the one with a cane and favoring his leg by the name of Zinoviy Smirnov. Insisting he put a pair of skates back on and show his daughter his former skills as an ice dancer. Turned down by his son going by the name of Petya Smirnov in a jokily matter. Inviting the two of them to a meal out, celebrate his daughter's debut {talk out details}.

"You think he found out your old bones were being jumped by his son?"

"What if he found out you have a thing for his daughter?"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**

 **The story of Simone Biles's journey to the Olympics and images of YuriXVictor as parents inspired this tale**

 **Warning at the end is a slight lime!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Chapter Two-

 **{You Want To Date My Sibling PT1}**

Fans of Victor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki started to call the new Ice Skating power couple Victuuri. Showing a strong admiration for the newly engaged couple after Yuri won his Silver Medal; after his come back. When those fans read on different news sites about them becoming parents were posted. Pictures of Tekla and Yuki followed on all forms of websites from networkings to media outlets. Where they could be found through their facebook accounts, or twitter pages. Just requests to meet up in person during their parents' competitions were rejected. Going out on dates or outings were never accepted out of state or even locality.

Even if one lucky fan came across Tekla in St. Petersburg or Yuki in Hasetsu and was able to get to listen to them to go on a actual date. There was a test this fan most passed in order for Tekla or Yuki to say yes. A fan had to copy one of their parents' signature moves. Choice was Victor's quad flip, done five times or Yuri's step sequence from his Eros' performance. Always turned out to be a instant fail on both ends, and surprise to some. Since Yuki, on the internet, had the reputation of not being a figure skater like his parents. Came to shattering end, a video clip of him successfully pulling off a quad flip was posted. By recently hurt fan, who thought this form of revenge, would ruin him. Back fired on her since what doubts fans of his parents had about their legacy not being carried on. Was put to rest and showed that unknown son was more then a bookworm who wore glasses.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **{You Want To Date My Sibling PT2}**

"Please tell me Otosan or Nana were to busy to see the recording?" Yuki asked his sister about internet's recent trend.

"Uncle Phichit sent a link to Mr. Katsuki this morning." She answered him. "His eye brow hasn't stopped twitching."

"Why isn't your telling me about Nana's reaction?" He asked noticing she hadn't spoken about Victor.

That had her turning her phone away from her face, passed an angry Yurio, and onto the ice rink. Revealing she was on the side of an ice rink in practice attire and standing right next to a fury Yurio. On a break after practicing beside her parents and having Yakov observe her as she freely skated. Chatting away with her brother about the discovery of his hidden talent and how everyone found out. Yuuri was still in mild form of shock, Yurio was just plain mad, and Victor was only delighted one. He was so overjoyed about his son's ability to mimic his signature move to cleanly and without skipping a step. He was showing his individually showing his rink mates on his own phone. Skating around the rink and replaying the clip for Mila and Geogi eyes.

"He is never going to live this down." Yuki knew he was in trouble with Victor.

"Didn't Mr. Nikiforov go to Hasetsu after seeing that video of dad copying his 'Closer To Me' performance?" She reminds her brother.

"Your point?" Yuki asked.

"Come home before I end up being left caring for Mr. Katsuki and…!" She stared at Yurio for a second.

"…What..." Yurio notices her staring.

"I'll see what I can do." Yuki signed off.

She ended up turning away from Yurio after her brother hangs up and walking to the benches to put away her phone. Removing her sweater and return to the ice where Yakov could be heard yelling at Victor. Saying he needed to stop showing off to his fellow rink mates and get back to practice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **{Return Of The Eldest}**

Being greeted at Pulkovo International AirPort by family would by welcoming arms would make anyone smile. Made being just among the faces of one has come to call a member of their household was his lover-turned-boyfriend. He was position more near the back of the group with something in his arms. Wearing his signature Pieotucci brand jacket made of leather with scarf tuckered in collar. Heavily leaning on that familiar and won out metal cane with a plastic handle. Meek expression upon an oval shaped face with round, soft brown irises and framed by darkens hair {cut and styled recently}. Makes walking up to his fathers and sister with the family dog a bit harder.

"Our Chibi Fumito has come back to us!" Victor was first to welcome their son back, rather loudly.

"DAD! We're right here." Victor was reminded to stop shouting by their daughter. "It's only a visit."

Yuuri was that did the actual greeting by walking their son back with a simple pat on his shoulder and a smile. Using their son's actual name then the nickname Victor was using to address him. Not that their son would be bothered by a term of familiarity between him and one of his dads. Since the story behind that nickname had to do with a promise he made his parents after seeing their awards.

"Seems nothing changed among Tekla and dad." He would notice his sister and Victor.

"She did hug him when we FINALLY allowed her to compete." Yuuri informed him. "Victor just got her to call him dad."

"Be away at school and you miss out." He wished a picture was taken.

Yuuri and his son ended up exchanging smiles before embracing each other for what was a simple hug. Before Yuuri released his son towards the direction of their quiet visitor with encouragement; hinting at something. Over to the patient men he went with Makkachin following behind. Stopping when he noticed the object in the man's arms was a chain wrapped around a single flower. On that chain was a set of keys on an ice skate keychain made of silver and steel. Had the Elder being addressed by his former Ice Skater persona known as Drakon.

"Figuring those keys is to your place?" Yuki figured his parents found out about them.

"Your family here is very observant and welcoming." Zinoviy remembered Yuuri's and Victor's terms.

Dinner he and his son had attended that night Tekla was allowed to complete, ended up with Victor asking inappropriate questions about elder's relation to his own son. Before Yuuri could apologize or Yurio could properly react about this revealing news. Secrets were spilled and blessings were given before rules were put in place.

"Then… I'll be living with you while starting my figure skating career." Yuki reached for Zinoviy's gift as Makkachin barks.

Makkachin ends up jumping against Zinoviy making the man lose grip on his cane, and wobble in place. Finding his balance as he painfully teetered on and off his right leg; instead of falling over. Bracing him self on his left leg after tuckering his right leg behind him as his cane fell. The gift meant for Yuki was trampled under the small paws of hyper Makkachin insisting on his attention.

"I'm fine." Zinoviy flinches before addressing Makkachin. "Hello!"

Flattened gift and Zinoviy's cane was picked up by Yuki as he joined the elder in petting Makkachin. Their hands meeting atop of poodle's head and fingers start to slowly intertwine as they made eye contact. Light blush brushed across Yuki's cheeks when Zinoviy narrows his eyes grins {only toward him}. Zinoviy's slightly tugs to draw Yuki into his arms were interrupted by a excited Victor leering at them. Asking in a repeated fashion as he stared at the back of his son's and Zinoviy's head. If they made up as a couple and Zinoviy brought up where they all are going after the airport. Had Yuuri and their daughter reminding Victor to not ruin the surprise they all had planned. Once more Makkachin barked and wagged his tail ready from what was being kept from Yuki. Had he asking what other surprises were being kept from him besides his sister becoming a professorial, and being reunited with his lover. Smirk that crossed Victor's face told him he was in for long haul.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **{Something to Celebrate}**

Yuriko wasn't very happy when his former rinkmate and roomate came back for a minor return. He would have made a fuss about 'Lizard Boy' coming back to the ice, if wasn't for Otabek's presence. Didn't stop him from making a scene by welcoming Yuki back and asking what he learned. Thoughts of countless hours spent under Minako, learning basics of ballet, and on rink back in Hasetsu. Wearing down a pair of Mans sized ice skates that were a gift from Zinoviy before he left. Went through Yuki's mind when he was about to give Yurio his answer about his hard work.

"Name when and where." Yuki had a routine he could use.

"You just got here." Tekla wasn't in the mood for a skate off.

Victor would act like a referee and work out what some sort of middle ground the two could agreed too. If the sight of Makkachin playing with the surprise that meant for his children; hadn't distracted him. A small bundle of tan fur in bondless curls yelps and wags his litter stump of a tail. Reminded Victor, when he got a puppy version of his Makkachin when he was just 16, and began his skating career. Whose bigger playmate was nuzzling him to take a sitting position or lay down. Had Victor cooing over the scene to the point he called to Yuuri as he took pictures of the pair. Not noticing one of his and Yuuri's guests also had been watching the pup and Makkachin play.

"Meinyard." Zinoviy suggested a name. "I agree with your sister, wait till tomorrow to work out the details."

"This is time for family." Zinoviy's son cheered.

Fun started in the dining room started where mixtures of Russian and Japanese cuisine were served; all cooked or baked Yuuri and company. Plates were filled food as they were passed around and stories were shared. Mostly about Yuki finishing up his schooling in Hasetsu and choosing to be a figure skater. How Minako would give him free lessons in exchange for working at her bar. Watching DYI skating videos on Yubetube on his phone during what free time he had. Dancing as he cleaned the bathing area of his grandparents' hot spring in after closing hours. Sometimes Yuuko Nishigori would act as his rink mate or keep Ice Castle open for him to practice. All on a pair of ice skates that were a last present he got from his elder lover before he left. Had he needing to buy a new pair or get his current repaired if he was going to skate competitively?

News only made Victor more livid towards his other child choosing the world of figure skating. Needing to start planning on when he would make his retirement plans and start his path as coach. Possibly expend beyond teaching Yuuri and take on the role of instructing their children. Share what he and Yuuri had developed/learned on their journey last year beside their budding romance. Up and downs the two went through from their first meeting to when Yuuri won his silver medal.

"Would be funny, if Pig became Lizard's coach… " Yurio snickered at his own joke.

"Actually…" Yuki would look to one of the dining room's walls.

Each one of Yuuri's and Victor's ice skating awards was openly displayed near pictures of the events. Lively smiles and costumes full of color, which was framed behind layers of glass and wood planks. Lay beside Gold and Silver Medals was arranged accordingly beside certificates for placing first or second place.

"I was thinking of having the honor of nana being my coach." Yuki took Zinoviy's hand while he looked to Victor. "My sister and Yuriko as my rink mate."

"YES!" Victor raised both his arms with his signature grin.

"WHAT?" Yuuri went into mild form of distress.

"Are You Kidding Me?" Yurio asked not believeing a word.

"Hashtag shocker!" Tekla was taking pictures and posting everything to her facebook account.

Otabek and Zinoviy's son raised their glasses as a form of toast while Zinoviy wears a smile as he pets Makkachin. Yuki ended up taking hold of Zinoviy's free hand by slowly intertwining their fingers. Squeezing as a form of assurance he was going to want him there one step at a time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **{Home Away}**

Zinoviy granted Tekla permission to come spend the night with him and his son as Yuji was tagging along. Not that he didn't trust or had faith in a drunk Victor or Yuuri alone with their own children. It was a certain memory Yuki told him about the night Yuuri and Victor celebrated becoming parents. His sister got settled into her new room and he was Yurio's roommate for a short time. A family style dinner took place and Vodka flowed like water in adults' glasses. Tekla got her eyes covered by her brother while Yurio was no help when drunken behavior started. Clothes came off in the form of odd strip game, which had all three retreating to their rooms. Next morning was a mixture of awkwardness and fill in the blanks in Yuuri's blacked out memory.

"You don't want to know where I found our parents' underwear." Tekla got chills at the thought.

"Don't worry, I don't drink do to the medications." Zinoviy leans on his cane.

Speaking about his permeate limp outside of his own son and his young lover was hard for Zinoviy. He was once a successful Ice Skater on and off the award winning circuit, who went by the name of Drakon. Known for his fiery style and high flying jumps went hand in hand with a fierce confidence. In either categories of Pair Skating or Ice dancing with his deceased partner and mother of his son. Calm to a tragic ending when he suffered an infarction in thigh muscle of his legs during skate practice. He was rushed to the nearest ER and told bad news about suffering muscle death. His leg was in such a bad state that amputation was HIGHLY suggested form of action. He would reject and left them to go with an alterative choice in surgically removing the dead muscle. End result was obvious scar/depression in his thigh where muscle once was.

"I was force to retire and adjust to my life as a tailor." Zinoviy tapped his cane on his foot.

"That's what I love." Yuki smirked Zinoviy's way.

Tekla rolled her eyes while Zinoviy's son yawned as he tried to stay awake long enough for the taxi to arrive. Needing to stay conscious, he was the one that volunteered to hold Victor's gift. Who was happily tucked away in a Louis Vuitton pet carrier taking a long needed nap. Not making a single sound event after the yellow car pulled up to the curb and wait for them to get in. Which happen with Zinoviy take the front and the three of them in the back after bags were put in the trunk. They shut the doors and everyone was properly belted in the taxi's back seat. Off the vehicle went to an address where Zinoviy's place of business and home were all in one. Where they were dropped off after a hour or two ride through streets filled with traffic and tourists.

"Homey." Tekla tilts her head to take in the view.

Zinoviy ended up leading the way to the part of his shop where he and his son called home. Tekla was given the living room with pull-out sofa, his son to his room, and Yuki toward his bedroom with the puppy. Left him to lock up and then join Yuki in his bedroom as he was ready to turn in. Where he removes the puppy from the pet carrier and placed on a pile of unfolded blankets. Allowing the dear to curl up and fall asleep as he discards his cane at bedroom's doorway, before limping and collapsing on a bed's left side. Toeing off his shoes and pulling off his coat and scarf to get more comfortable. To only move slowly as he lifts and both his legs on the bed's surface while careful with one of them.

"What are you doing?" He noticed Yuki was watching a video clip on his laptop.

"Preparing." Yukio stops the clip. "Yurio is a Gold Medal winner of Jr Grand Prix."

This made Zinoviy laugh as he pulls him self completely on the bed, so he could elevate his right leg. Taking a sitting position against layer of pillows then his headboard with hands folded on his lap. The way Yuki's eyebrows crease in the center of his forehead as his eyes stared at the screen.

"I need some help showering… since my bath chair broke." Zinoviy suggests a break.

"And?" Yuki asks watching Zinoviy.

"Me in a undressed state with hot water in droplet form." Zinoviy got descriptive.

Yuki couldn't help but compare Zinoviy and Victor as he set aside the laptop on near by night stand. Rolling to the side of the bed where the elder laid and pin him by placing his hands on either side of his hips. Bringing his face inches within of the elder, this allowed him to whisper something into his ear. Shivers that wreck Zinoviy's body from what was to promise for them. Had Yuki happy Zinoviy's bedroom door came with a lock to the knob when he followed him to the bathroom. Since his sister was known for bursting in uninvited on a moment about to get heated. She was tucked away in the living room and quite nestled into her makeshift bed in a quiet slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:**

 **The story of Simone Biles's journey to the Olympics and images of YuriXVictor as parents inspired this tale**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **{Pictures of Us}**

When sending in pictures into the skating websites belong to FSFoR and JSK, not just any ice skating photo would do. Victor hired a professional photographer to come to Tekla's first practice on his home rink. Snapping away images of her moving around when ever she isn't around Yurio and Otabek. His best ones came from when she yelled 'Stick It' {in Japanese} after landing a jump. She kept her arms straight as if she was a graceful dancer before being told by Yurio to stop copying him. Had her impersonating a Canadian Figure Skater before skating by him with blank expression. Again Yurio would further object to her behavior and Yakov's would yell at the both. Day ended with Tekla acting like a female version of Victor toward a irritated Yurio. Next morning a folder of picture proofs were delivered to the apartment when Tekla was doing household chores. Using a magnifying lens and help from her parents as she looked at each image.

Yuki went with a settled approached in gathering his own pictures of him skating with Zinoviy's help. A digital camera set on a timer feature and tri-pod manned by Zinoviy's son as he used his smartphone. Random images of Yuki just skating around the rink with his Ipod attached to a speaker playing 'Copacabana (' by Barry Manilow). Some times he pulled off a trick jump, or added a step sequence during the song's climaxed moments. All his pictures were placed on a thumb drive by Zinoviy in sorted files. He would be allowed to look through on his on laptop away from prying eyes.

All led to Victor wanting a family style portrait to be taken of everyone including Yurio before the season started. Tekla was to busy typing away at her phone to actually hear every single detail Victor spoke about. Yuki didn't care either way since all he had to do was show and smile as Yurio protested the very idea. Question of Makkachin and Meiryard being in the picture were brought up a few times. Besides ones about allowing people outside the ring of family be allowed in this picture. Was open to discussion since Yuuri was undecided on to agree or disagree on this single topic. Left Tekla to put her phone down and ask if she could get ride to Kuznechny Market. Wanting to get ingredients for a recipe using the allowance she earned through chores.

"Please?" had her about to cry out.

When water started to building up in the colors of her Ocean Blue eyes followed by her sniffling a little. Her trembling lips so tightly bunched toward, she looked like she as ready to kiss Victor on his cheek. Nostrils wide open in between the half breaths of air she took in and then out as she begs.

"FINE!" Yuiro couldn't take her crying. "I'll Go With You. "

"Thank you." She tried to smile.

She then got up from her seat with her phone tightly clenched within her hands as she moved. Heading right toward Yurio with opened arms and thanking him on agreeing to her ride on Otabek's motorcycle. By stopping right next to Yurio's seat and reaching out with her arms to hug him. Unable to fight back since he was taught buy his Grandfather to never hit a girl out of angry or frustration. Left him to sit in his seat and have his face pressed in an endowed sweater, clad chest. Rather annoyed he couldn't come to refuse her as everyone took in the sight of him and her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **{Maiden, Tiger, and Bear Play}**

Some how Otabek somewhat came to like the spontaneous outing that involved a bit of shopping. Gave him a chance to show off the newest addition to his motorcycle in the form of a sidecar add on. That Tekla claimed as her seat while she pulled cat eared motorcycle helmet from her bag. Completely painted accurately to the appearance of a tiger's head correctly placed strips. She hugged in her lap saying that Zinoviy custom ordered this for her from Nitrinos moroastuidios for her. Would have gone on, if Yurio expression upon seeing the helmet in her lap her had willing to compromise. Meaning he could have her helmet he allowed her to sit in on his ballet lessons.

Left the rest of the day to the market and shopping for the item she had on a hand written list a nice trip. Going around finding what would be in what ever dish that Yuiro was trying to guess she would make. Practically going over all the ingredients she purchased while trying to puzzle everything together. What put him off were the containers of fish broth and Nori seaweed she got. Not that her texting her brother's boyfriend to buy or bring other items by the apartment for them.

"Do you have any dinner plans?" She would ask Otabek.

"He's off limits." Yuri warns her. "Find someone else to seek your claws into…."

Yurio was cut off when Otabek shrugged and agreed to come over for dinner with nothing better to do. To only be told he could bring a dessert or bottle of non-alcoholic beverage with him. Put a smile on her face while she one more item for them to buy before they had to leave. Came in the form of pork cutlets wrapped in folded, brown paper tied closed by knotted twine. She got at a lowered price after surprisingly negotiating with the butcher/clerk upon buying. Added an extra step in her skip when she was deemed ready to leave after getting all she needed. Making one last purchase in the form of bag of candy from a small vendor that freely gave the sweets.

"Licorice?" she offered Otabek and Yurio. "Green Apple flavored."

Yurio bluntly refused as Otabek only accepted a pinky size portion to try a bite before the left. Whole ride back to the apartment was filled with Tekla humming to the tune of unnamed Sailor moon. Tapping her fingers on the surface of bags that contain what she purchased hours ago. Something that Yurio hadn't stopped trying to figure out what she was making for everyone. Lasted all the way to the return to the apartment where only Yuki and both poodles were found. Just Yuki wasn't able help unload the bags since he had his leg propped up, and bag of ice on it.

Questions about how he sprained his join came after Yurio got his laughs in and a few jokes in. The story started with Makkachin's playful behavior with the newest puppy before feeding time. Yuki was crossing the kitchen area to get a cup from the cabinet to get something to drink. He misplaced his feet when Meiryard and Makkachin were running around under foot as he walked. One thing led to another, there he was icing a sprain that left Victor sad and Yuuri worried about Yuki.

"I'll you back to health and make dinner for everyone." Tekla widen her smile. "Double points."

"What Ever!" Yurio yelled finally figuring out what she was going to make.

He wouldn't share with either Yukior or Tekla, since out the same door he and Otabek had walked through. Slamming the front door knowing Tekla would lock everything without doing so himself. Ready head to practice with out her tagging along as Otabek asked would go with what she was making. This had Yurio needing to figure out what pantry could be paired with Pork Cutlet Bowl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **{We 3 Pork Cutlet Bowls}**

"Welcome!" Tekla would welcome everyone.

She wore 'I 3 Pork Cutlet Bowl' on this pink tee with black short sleeves and waist length mini skirt. Inn these knee length socks and wedge heeled high tops with her bags braided and pulled back. These dark red sun glasses being worn on her head as she directed the guest to set up dinner rooms. Where chairs with similar slogan she wore on her own shirt laid on the back in their size.

"Your food will be out shortly." She would leave the guest settle.

Victor was excited about these terms of events to the point he asked Yuuri for his answer on family portrait. Yuuri sat there staring the shirt with a blank expression trying to still figure everything out. Yuiro was in shock over how Tekla could get his shirt size after just knowing him a few months. Otabek was already checking out his own shirt while wondering what was going on. Yuki was already wearing his shirt and was disappointingly wearing a made shift brace on his ankle. Zinoviy sat near Yuki as a form of comfort after hearing what happen to his ankle, and how he injured himself. With a folded version of the shirt lying in his lap assured about something.

"Yes, Victor I'll agree to picture." He finally said something.

Victor couldn't raise his arms any further above his head with the biggest grin spreading across his face. Before coming down to wrap around Yuuri and draw into a hug that was caught on camera. Mostly by Yuki using his phone since he had nothing better to do with a sprain ankle and needing to pass the time. Making a mental note about needing to edit the photos he took of his parents. Possibly sneak a few of Yurio and Otabek together, if his phone's lens wasn't caught by Yurio.

Left he with a few options to pass the time until his sister brought everyone their food and they ate. He could go back to exchanging texts with an angry Minako or concerned Mari about his ankle. Neither one was happy about news of when he sprained his joint because of Makkachin and Meiryard. Not that he was going to pick up calls on his cell phone from obachan and ojichan. Both ready to tell him 'I told you so' about not noticing his surroundings or watching out. No way was he logging into his social media accounts after his sister hacked them all and posted about his ankle. She posted a series of pictures of the dogs, their parents worrying over him, Zinoviy bandaging his ankle, and his using an ice pack.

"Things will get better." Zinoviy assured Yuki. "Your ankle will get better and you'll be practicing again."

"Just means fate is telling you something…" Victor was hinting at something.

Yuiro was slightly disappointed at the fact he wouldn't get a chance to see what Yuki learned. Hopes of competing on friendly terms in the company of friends instead of a public face up expected. That went the down the drain for him when he saw Yuki's {actually Tekla at the time} post about his ankle. Ready to say, Yuki injured him self to get out of their match. That was dismissed when Victor explained how Yuki got hurt. Left Yuuri at the time, to help Zinoviy tend to his son as he could.

"Who's ready to eat?" Tekla asked from the kitchen.

She ended up placing large of bowls with her version of Pork Cutlet Bowl instead and ready to be eaten. Stating everyone has the option of using a fork and spoon or chopsticks to take their first bite. Wearing this big still on her face as she spoke of how she got recipe from Grandma Hiroko in night. Been looking for the reason, serve this up since her parents and Yurio liked the dish. That time came when Victor made his idea of the family portrait that very morning. The handwork she put into making this dish showed Victor the theme for portrait was found for them. Just what actually caught his attention had to be the apron tied around her slender waist.

"Where did my Little Istoriya, get that sailor theme apron?" Victor asked thinking how cute she was.

"Gift from Mrs. Katsuki." She answered slamming Victor's dinner him. "Please eat and forget about my apron."

Again Yuuri had to correct Tekla that Mrs. Katsuki was to be called obachan and not by her last name. She was adopted by him and Victor as apart of their family and not to make them more popular. In no way did she need to be a housekeeper or private cook to her family and their friends. Earned him a fork full of rice into his mouth by her as she nicely try to tell him to eat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **{Ulterior Motive}**

During clean up of dinner that Tekla got the chance to speak with Victor and Yuuri about a personal matter. Hesitating each and every time a wet dish or silverware was handed to her to dry by hand. This was noticed by Yuuri since when hand washing dishes she would join in Victor's sing-long. She stood there quietly with a rag in hand wiping away the moisture off porcelain's surface. Trying to muster up some type of courage to speak what she couldn't hide form her parents.

"Something's wrong with our Little Istoriya?" Victor sings with his usual smile as he waved a wet sponge around.

"You know, you can tell us anything." Yuuri addressed what was bothering Tekla.

Down went the wet rag and current dish she was wiping down to reach for her Iphone in pocket of her apron. Tapping off the screensaver of her parents in the duet skate `Closer to Me` to her phone's main screen. Taking a deep breath as she sorted through saved posted under her hidden favorites folder. Tapping on a link and turning the screen toward her parents' range of view to show 18th Winter Universiade website.

"I've been secretly preparing to enter the Figure Skating category in Ladies' Single." She whispered. "I have where I'll be staying and my travel budget sorted out."

She closed her eyes tightly and turns her head when memories of her old home life flashed within her head. Being told she wouldn't amount to nothing while being hit by her former father. Still scared her and was making her turn away from understanding voices of her new parents. When she started to tremble from fear that had someone wraps their arms around torso and other pats head. Words of comfort and assurance were spoken before she even cracked open one eye. Finding Victor embracing her with her head tucked under his chin and Yuuri running his fingers through her hair.

"Take your time." Both Yuuri and Victor were willing to wait to carry on this conversation.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:**

 **The story of Simone Biles's journey to the Olympics and images of YuriXVictor as parents inspired this tale**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Chapter Four-

{Missing Our Little Istoriya }

Victor ended up making a scene at the Pulkovo International AirPort when seeing his 'little girl' off. Crying the WHOLE time they arrived at the terminal to when the boarding announcement was released. Taking snap shots or recording of Tekla that he was told to stop doing by Yuki and Yuuri. Insisting Tekla text and phone home when she arrives at Almty International airport with Otabek. She was to also inform him about what medal she won and TRY to record her routines. Only go touring during the day time when she doesn't have a escort and he wary of pick pockets.

Yuiro wasn't any help in her send off, since he threatens Tekla to keep her feminine wilds to her self. No way was her manicured finger nails or lotion covered finger tips were to go near Otabek. She was to think twice about being left alone in private or even her body language in public with him. Not bend, turn, or dance, if she wore her skimpy plaid colored skirts around Otabek. She in turn titled her head toward Yuiro and asked when she can start attending his ballet lessons. Got Yurio so frustrated that Yuki had to pull him away for his sister and hug her good bye. Telling her signature line in Japanese before she was called too by Otabek, that they needed to start boarding.

"Later." She waved before running toward Otabek.

Loud wail in form of words 'don't leave' and 'stay safe' in blurred English had her guessing a sad Victor. Had her smirking when she stepped up to Otabek pulling her wheelie luggage behind her. Confused look she got from Otabek about her grin had her telling him usual dad being a dad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

{Jan 30 through 31, 2017}

First three days of Tekla being gone, wasn't really noticed since Yuki covered most of her house chores and 'parenting sitting'. He already knew the time table of all her house work by heart, and due to a list. On weekday afternoons and evenings were spent cleaning and taking out the trash. Landry wasn't done until Friday or Mondays; depending on all how full the hampers get. Shopping for groceries with Yuuri or Victor were mostly twice a week or after a sponsor's check comes in. Walking Meiryard and Makkachin took place on a daily basis and was done by her with Yuuri or Victor. Everything else was randomly done when needed when she wasn't taking her online classes, or figure skating.

Gave Yuki a chance to learn what his sister had been doing since he relocated to Japan to live with Yuuri's parents. Moving around the apartment brought back memories of when he temporarily lived here. How he used to share a bedroom with Yuiro while he got to use to his new parents, and a new life. First hand experience in caring and feeding a poodle with silver-beige colored fur. A family meal cooked by Yuuri in the traditional Japanese style or eats out on Victor. Endless amount of books he could read without asking someone to borrow or buy for him.

Whole time Victor was an either two emotions whole time he saw him or was at the apartment to help out. First one was sulking from the lack of Tekla not being around for what he called 'Daughter-Daddy time'. Victor had created a few traditions with Tekla that Yuuri figured were form of bonding. One was a trips to a local spas for a day of pampering where they would gossip and surf social media. Sometime he would go shopping with her to buy new clothes to replace her old wardrobe. Fun they had approving outfits and shoes at shops Victor once visited all alone. Second one was gloomy from not having Tekla at home to do everyday interactions or share simple moments. He would watch her dance around the living room as she folds cleaned clothes or vacuums. Sometimes joining in her rhythmic movement as a partner or simply observe her. Greet Yuuri in the morning with her by his side in order for them all to go to practice together. Her refusing to leave the bed until Yuuri puts his feet on the floor always worked. Calming her down when dark memories of her and Yuki's abusive parents surfaced in her mind. Sitting with her in early morning when she couldn't get back to sleep or allowing her in their bed.

Only times Victor ever cheered up from Tekla's absence, was when Yuuri announcement she was on video chat. Victor would be the first one to snatch up Yuuri's or Yuki's phone and insistence on chatting with Tekla. This took up most of the time she had or was allowed for her to speak to family. Asking her all kinds of questions, center how she was being treated if she was alright. Bringing up how she was during the Winter Universiade's opening ceremonies. Wanting to know what she wore in costumes to which pair of her ice skates she had on. Needing to know where pictures he could found, to be downloaded, or if she could send some. Ended with phone's owner wanting to speak to Tekla. That Victor would only hand over if he got to say good bye to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

{Feb 1 through 4, 2017}

Hooking up the laptop to family TV before Lady's singles Short Program started on the live stream. Was not Yuki's strong suit with grumpy Yurio and excited Victor needing to see Tekla skate. Yuuri was surrounded by both the dogs and unable to more away or even lift one of his legs. Left Yuki to correctly place the wires with their outlets, before even making attempts to turn anything on.

"At least everyone's sober and I am not picking up empties." He whispered to him self.

He sat back on his seat to small table that held a worn out laptop wrapped up in a cloth covering outside. Plastic cover on the keyboard and chipped away mouse he moved around to bring up a live stream. There on the paused screen of his laptop before him was his sister's image for him to see. Had him clicking on the screen to unpause the feed and allow his sister to make her self known.

"Up next, we have an unknown girl skating to the song If He cheats by Carrie Underwood." The announcer spoke of Tekla.

When she stepped up to the rink in her skates with her hair in styled messy ponytail and unreadable expression. Victor went from a distressed adult to a proud parent, upon seeing her glide on to the ice. Yuiro leaned more toward disgusted with the skating costume she choice to wear. Toward Yuuri he would turn asking, if he knew or even approved of her skimpy outfit. Pointing out her wore a form fitting leotard of a nude coloring under denim cut offs and tied up plaid shirt with rolled sleeves. Her cleavage could clearly be seen under layers of fabric.

"She looks like a female version of Christ dressed like that." Yuuri finally spoke about Tekla's outfit choice.

"I know." Victor holds his breath.

"He's on her top five." Yuki lifts one of his hands.

Victor demanded to know Tekla's top five as music was started with Tekla weaving on the ice clapping to song's beat. Yuki stated his sister's top five was sorted by age and experience of a skater. First two slots were filled with Victor and Yuuri whole last three were Christ, Yurio, and was a secret to him.

"He's some up and comer." Yuki shrugged. "She's kinda had a super fan crush on this guy that Otosan had on Nana."

"Our daughter's first crush." Victor felt privileged.

"I feel we shouldn't be intruding on her privacy." Yuuri mumbled.

Audience made a loud cheering noise when Tekla did another backwards triple at full speed. She landed and kept in rhythm of the music she chose for this self planned routine she worked on. Being this was her debut within the figure skating world one of her parents dominated as other returned. She gladly showed to eyes of people that were just discovery who she was. So having confidence in her self and leaping into the air on time with the song as the specters applaud; a few even stood to influence her. Not once did she flinch or misplaced a foot as she moved to the music's beat.

"Did you see that?" Victor asked Yuuri.

"Yes and calm down." Yuuri took his hand in his own.

Yuuri knew that Victor wanted to be rink side in person rooting their daughter on instead of afar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **{Private online chat room}**

 **-Logging On-**

 **.**

 **..**

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **February 11, 2017 at 12:35:09 AM**

 **v-** **nikiforov: CONGRATS! : )**

 **JapanesePork: We're proud of your accomplishment, but we need to talk then you get home.**

 **v-** **nikiforov: Celebrate?**

 **yuri—plisetsky: Someone who dresses like shlyukha, shouldn't get a party!**

 **Snow Price: Great Tiger, actually showing favor toward his new playmate? ; p**

 **yuri—plisetsky: NO! o/o**

 **v-** **nikiforov: I agree with Snow Price : )**

 **JapanesePork: v-** **nikiforov don't put words into yuri—plisetsky's mouth**

 **otabek-altin: I don't see anything wrong with that : )**

 **yuri—plisetsky: Traitor! -_-**

 **Snow-Queen: NOT HELPING! *-_-**

 **Snow Price: Shows he's learning to care ; D**

 **yuri—plisetsky: Can we get back to the point! -o-**

 **v-** **nikiforov: Little Istoriya coming home?**

 **JapanesePork: Her traveling by her self without a proper escort?**

 **Snow Price: You're forming attachment to my sister?**

 **Snow-Queen: Me actually getting a medal?**

 **otabek-altin: He's to say he didn't like your attire for your Free Skate…**

 **Snow-Queen: WHAT? O_O When did yuri—plisetsky start caring upon what I wear when I skate?**

 **v-** **nikiforov: He's growing up**

 **JapanesePork: Q_Q**

 **.**

 **..**

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **-Logging Off-**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **{After Feb 5** **th** **, 2017}**

Tekla with Otabek would arrive atPulkovo International AirPort after the mid-night flight from Almty, Kazakhstan. Sight of the two walking down the boarding platform was greeted by family and friends. Hugs were given while Tekla was 'advised' no more unplanned trips to competitions or traveling alone. To only be corrected she was with Otabek and his kind family the whole time. She carefully pulled out a medium sized, black velvet jewelry box out from her backpack in a hesitant matter. This made a smiling Victor tilt his head as he and everyone else stared.

"Please don't freak out." She tightly closes her eyes as she opens she jewelry box.

Inside was a gold medal on a branded blue ribboned nestled on a red lining for all to view upon. Had Victor was so over joyed the sight of her medal, he ended up squeezing the air out of her lungs. Yurio was angrier at her for what her costume choice so he got into a shouting match with her. Yuuri and Yuki stayed off to the side with Makkachin and Meiryard watching all this go down.

"She knows Nana scheduled a family photo tomorrow evening?" Yuki asked Yuuri.

"Let's just focus on the here and now." Yuuri pats his son's shoulder.

"True!" Yuki held up his phone.

He then kindly spoke at toward the yelling Yurio and Tekla to say cheese as Victor willing posed behind them. A flash would forever capture the item of a smiling Victor and two screaming teens. One speaking clear Russian and remind a certain female about showing her assets off to Otabek. She in turn chose to try out her Japanese and tell him a few choice words about being bossy betty. To only have their fight ended when Makkachin and Meiryard decided to butt in. Makkachin would go toward Yurio and Meiryard went right for Tekla, by jumping on them and pleading for attention.

"They don't agree with your arguementive ways." Otabek meant her way the dogs pinned Yurio and Tekla.

"I second that." Yuki saved his pictures. "We are heading home?"

Tekla ended up being told by Victor that yuki was actually spending a night at home instead of staying at Zinoviy. Didn't seem to lighten her mood, as she hand signaled Meiryard to get off her.

"Need some help?" She would ask Yurio.

Seeing him being covered in layers of door slobber somehow was making her feel better as she tried not to laugh. Left Yuiro to agree to her terms in helping him in order to get the excited dog off him. Happened in the form of her whistling and tilting her head to get Makkachin to come to her. Happen and left Yurio to fill like he was pushed into a pool of dog processed slobber.

"Say cheese." Tekla took a picture.

She would carefully place her earned medal back into her bag beside her phone after giggling at the picture. To only be pulled into another hug, but this time by Yuuri telling her he wanted to there. Not that he was proud of the medal she earned by her self, was a moment he and Victor would brag about.

"Next time, Let us be there with you on your trip to your next competition." Yuuri whispered to her.

"We can only take a depressed Victor… in small douses." Yuki passed with Makkachin and Meiryard on either side of him.

She would have said something about what she did to prove she could do this on her own. If Victor didn't turn Yuuri's single hug into a double one with plans to add his daughter's medal to award wall. Making plans to have her medal ceremony picture framed right beside her gold medal. He would describe the whole time they walked through the airport hitting baggage claim and some vendors.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:**

 **This story of Simone Biles's journey to the Olympics and images of YuriXVictor as parents inspired this tale**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Chapter Five-

{Tale of an Unexpected Adoption}

Remembering when you and your fiancé made the choice to adopt a child right after returning to the ice. Would involve going through a private agency after hours of research into what child you would want. Sometimes a couple has to travel internationality to adopt a child from another country. All to bring a new member of their family back home and further bloom as a family.

Was not of the steps Victor impulsively took, when he brought Yuuri to a catholic run orphanage named the Maid of Perpetual Sorrow. They met with the person in change and were given a tour around the building in the afternoon. Ended with them being brought to hallways outside the main room where kids play. Where they would be allowed near the back and watch the available children interact. The children of all ages were bundled up and running around in the newly fallen snow. Some were having snow balls fights against each other away from the ones playing hokey on the ice.

None of those smiling faces and happy giggles drew Victor in as Yuuri quietly watched they just play. To only have their attention caught when a group of nuns were heard cheering from near by pond. Victor was the one that went running to check out the nose with Yuuri followed seconds later. What they found beyond the small crowd of nuns was a teenage girl skating around on pond's surface. She took off into the air with a simple spin before landing with a slight wobble. Making a slight misstep and fall on the ice's surface during an attempted step sequence. Way she tucked her legs under self and took up a sitting position with a smile towards pond's shore. Sitting on a hollowed log was her brother with thread barren clothes and jacket on. He grinned back after putting down a worn book released by Jean-Jacques Leroy called 'Ice Jewels'.

Had Victor running pass those nuns and skidding on to the ice where the girl struggles to get up. He landed right next to the girl with this big smile on his face noticing her physical features up close. Her long platinum hair that almost had a silvery coloring like his and these rich chocolate brown eyes. Way she innocently blinks as an odd staring contest started between them started. He turned his head toward Yuuri and stated she{and her brother} were the ones they were adopting. At the same time, Yuuri and her brother said Victor should think about before making the choice. Victor ends up answering this girl and her brother are the one he been looking for. To only ask the girl, if she wants to come home with him and Yuuri as their daughter that day. She whispered he must ask her brother since she wasn't leaving him in this place.

Within a few short hours, Victor and Yuuri are proud parents of a set of teenage ranked people. Girl would be spoiled rotten by Victor in the form of new clothes and her very own bedroom. Her existing trauma would be handled through caring hands and ears willing to listen to her every word. Sometimes even stay up late until she calmed down from her night terrors to sleep properly. Boy would share a room with Yurio before being allowed to relocate to Japan to live with Yuuri's parents. After he was able to sit down with Yuuri and just talk out where he wanted his life to go. His love for books and wanting to have a proper education came up as first subjects of conversation. Anything was a drop in the hat when Victor welcomed him into their family circle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

{Victor's Idea of Bonding}

Yuki informed everyone he had to go back to Japan to finish his last year of school and clear up some personal ends. Saying he already had his choice of colleges picked out and his future in figure skating. Ready to go on about what else he had planned out for the rest of the next to two years. If Victor hadn't dumped a peg board filled with string linking pictures and tourist articles. A few were broaches about places within Hasetsu, Saga Prefecture, Kyushu, Japan they could visit. Others were paper programs and online reviews of small businesses people have visited.

"How long have your been planning this?" Yuuri asked Victor looking over his creation.

"2017 European Figure Skating Champions." Victor honestly answered Yuuri with a grin.

"Surprise! Surprise!" Yuki looked the collage over.

Talking about the last ice skating champion your fiancée was in while looking over his idea of a trip to Japan. Was fresh in Yuuri's mind since was rink side during both Victor's routines and medal ceremony. Wouldn't compare to the memories he was making now with newest people in his life. Two who were currently sitting at the table, one sipping a cup of tea and other just joining them.

"Yuiro or the plus one joining us?" Yuki called to him.

What he got was sounds of video games being played as his usual answer and had them moving on. Tekla started asking every single detail about where the strings led and about the pictures. Victor and Yuuri were willing to answer as Yuki sat quietly and listens to everything be explained to her. Watching how the glints in her eyes grow with each piece of information was pointed out. As if she was learning about Yuuri's hometown for the first time in her life without stepping foot in Japan.

"I Can't Wait To Go!" Tekla looked forward to going. "I Finally Get To Meet Grandma and Grandpa!"

Yuki had to correct her in the proper terms to use for them while messing with his bag of his tea. He would end up explaining grandma Hiroko in Japanese was Obaasan and grandfather Tosiya was ojiisan. General for Japanese term for grandparents was Sofubo as Obasan for aunt.

"I have flash cards that can help you." Yuki got up from his seat. "I need to get them from Zinoviy's place."

He then excused him self from the table being mindful of his still mending ankle and brace he wore. Action bothered Victor while Makkachin and Meiryard ducked their heads in shame for what they did. Yuri knew well Victor was angry at the accident that caused his injury and wanted to see him skate. Yuuri was bothered since he knew Yuki's ankle would heal and make his debut, someday. Yurio was secretly disappointed what ever match he wanted was to be put on hold. Either way Yuki was stuck telling everyone was leaving for the day and wouldn't be back until late.

"At least stay and hear what I have planned." Victor wanted Yuki to stay longer.

"How am I going to get ready for your planned trip?" Yuki asked back at Victor.

The two were at a stalemate when Yuki placed the cup he been drinking out of in the sink as Victor stood there. Neither one giving into the other as Yuki would exit the room waving good bye to Victor. Yuuri called after Yuki to stay off and warm since it hadn't chilly the last time Yuki was out. Tekla was to busy looking over Victor's collage with such interest she truly wanted to leave now. Victor was calling after Yuki to call when he got to Zinoviy's place for further details to be told to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

{Our Last Moment}

Zinoviy may have been forced off the ice when he lost a piece of his leg no thanks to unforeseen accident. Doesn't mean he ever forgot how to take off from the ice in a one legged toe loop. Way he would pose his arms like he was a dragon in flight upon landing forward and lower his torso. Still brought a shiver or two to his spine he replayed his own VHS-turned-DVD recordings he kept. Was currently viewing on a TV with a built in DVD player as he pins together a men's blazer. Pushing pieces of thin metal through thick layers of fabric that he needed to start sewing together.

"Knock. Knock." Yuki enters through shop's front door. "You seem busy?"

"You should see what my son is delivering." Zinoviy stuck the last pin in. "the delivery fees I charge are worth it."

"It's the detail you put into your apparel." Yuki looked over a finished jacket. "Explains whjy your dad's new tailor."

Zinoviy couldn't help but laugh since he just got finish meeting with Victor and Yuuri about their skating costumes. Taking measurements was the easy part since Victor knew his and Yuuri's by heart. It was sitting down for face to face meetings and endless video confessions about what they want. Zinoviy was still getting the final concept pieces down before sorting through his fabrics for samples.

"You dad finally sprung that vacation idea on you guys?" Zinoviy asked Yuki as if he already knew.

"It's why I'm here; I want you to come with me to meet my grandparents and aunt." Yuki whispers aloud enough for only Zinoviy to hear.

Zinoviy went on to say something about a wide opening in his schedule after doing finishing a few orders. Gave him a chance to close up his shop for a few weeks and take a vacation with his son. Had a smiling Yuki wrapping his arms around Zinoviy's neck, and smother him in affection.

"Want me to close early and we can start packing?" Zinoviy asked as he rolled his eyes. "…or celebrate…"

"Help me plan out my surprise." Yuki smirks. "Since this is last time I get to see your until I graduate."

Zinoviy followed Yuki's eyes to one of his Dress Maker dummies' wearing one his old skater costumes. Carefully taken apart at the seam or covered in white marks where alterations needed to be made. Concept pieces of the old costumes in new designs were pinned on near by board. Left Zinoviy to be drawn into the elder's embrace where he was head was tucked under his chin. Held against a sweater clad chest that hid a muscular torso with a steady heart beat had a calming effect. Had Yuki asking how Zinoviy could still have the body of a figure skater at his age. Smirk that graced the elder's face before he answered had Yuki's blushing and looking away from Zinoviy.

"Want to thoroughly look check me over?" Zinoviy offered Yuki a look.

"Meet you in the back after I call my dad." Yuki remembered Victor's comment.

Zinoviy stepped backwards slowly pulling his sweater over his head and onto the nearest counter. Showing off a sculptured upper body led down to a row of chiseled abs with a naval and hair trail. Hemline of tailor trousers with a designer brand belt resting on those carved hips left Yuki breathless.

"Well?" Zinoviy asked watching Yuki.

Yuki ended up texting Victor instead of calling him to say that Zinoviy would one of their plus ones. Before placing his phone in the pocket of his jacket and walking back to the shop's front door. About to lock the front doors to keep out unwanted costumers and even switch the sign to close. If he didn't gets an extra hand in the form of a sweaterless Zinoviy pressing up against Yuki. Whose hand he took and would led to the back room as both would mirror the other's smirk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

{Her First Fan }

Victor ended up studying a recording of Tekla's Free Skate and Short Program to fine tune her moves and foot work. Noticing her jumps leading into most of her spins and speed needed a polish. Her landing after coming off a jump or simple leap needed to be timed better and thrust worked on. Possibly positioning of her arms and her body language could be adjusted. All he was going to address before the next competition with a JR ranked category started later this year.

"VIYA!" Yakov gave his usual angry yell towards someone who usual ignores him.

"Vhat?" Victor would look up from Yuuri's Ipad.

"Tell your child to stop showing off!" Yakov motions towards Tekla.

She was told to do basic toe loops to warm up with no added flare or any extra complex jumps. Instead was being a waltz or axel jump each time she finished one toe loop with her arms naturally flowing.

"I don't see any thing wrong." Victor tilts his head not seeing anything wrong. "Is that correct, Yuuri?"

"She isn't bothering anyone." Yuuri shrugs.

Yakov would have made a big fuss about Tekla not following his curriculum to sharpening her skating. He hadn't noticed someone standing near the rink's railing just watching Tekla move. How he been there with out drawing attention to him self by the other skaters moving around. Would have put Yakov on alert and ready to scare the teenage boy off with a warning on never come back. If Tekla didn't stop spinning long enough to change her direction toward him rather determinated.

"Can you please leave, since I'm not introducing you to my parents nor am I interested." She hoped he didn't understand English.

"I can take a girl who used the song 'Before He Cheats' in her Free Skate on." He answered back.

"Gutsy are you?" She asked looking him over.

Smirked that spreads across his striking face had Tekla bowing her head to take in his Greenish -Blue eyes. His styled bangs belonging to ponytail clad hair the color of Rose Gold freshly minted. Rest of him was covered in clothes that kept him from shivering in the chill of Russian weather. Swung over his left shoulder and across his torso was a pokeball shaped gymbag.

"Do rumors about me need to defeat your brother… "He asked looking around the rink for Yuki.

"Are true, and since he's not here." Tekla wanted this guy gone.

"I not am leaving!" He narrows his eyes. "I don't compete against girls."

What he got instead was Yurio yelling at him from his usual place up a few feet away from him. Doing his combination leg stretches and scrolling through twitter or facebook before going on the rink. Come to agree with Tekla's unspoken request on wanting this stranger to leave their rink, and Tekla alone. Only attracted Victor and Yuuri to come over toward where their daughter was telling someone off. Yurio was ready to re-show this person why Yuuri called him the Russian Punk. If Victor didn't intervene by asking who this fellow youth was and why he was interested in Tekla. Yuuri ended up placing Tekla behind him as a safety measure, if this person was a stalker.


	6. Bonus Chapter

**AN:**

 **The story of Simone Biles's journey to the Olympics and images of YuriXVictor as parents inspired this tale**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Chapter Bonus-

-Our Family Trip –

{On the Plane}

Within the first row of airplane's couch section, in the first seats right behind the first class cabin. Victor and Yuuri with Tekla, Yuki, and Yurio could be found sitting all together as a family. One's with the window seat got the better view while ones with middle seats did most of chatting. Anyone with a aisle seat were either sleeping or passing their time watching in flight movie, reading, , .

"I Don't Know What To Do First!" Tekla shrieks. "Shopping! Food! Tourist Spots!"

"It's just a small town with hot springs inn." Yurio scuffed.

"We're going to have so much fun." Victor felt his daughter's joy.

"Yeah, Mom and dad have been looking forward to meeting you." Yuuri spoke of his parents looking forward to meeting Tekla.

She ended up hugging her neck pillow while trying to image what meeting Yuuri's parents would be life. Wanting so badly to have her brother here and asked him questions about Katsukis. How she should act when she is introduce to who would her grandparents o what should she wear. Were they going to disapprove of her or not accept her, if they came face to face. Had her ready to freak if the blinking sight of now being allowed to leave her seats her had looking up. Had her unbuckling her seat as quickly as she could before springing from her seat with pillow in arms. Ignoring Yurio calling after her while she moved passed a sleeping Victor and Yuuri.

This was where she stopped at the curtain that she wasn't allowed to bypass and nervously waited. Teetering back and fourth on her feet as she waited for someone to show up from behind this curtain. Ready to cause trouble by walking past the curtain and cry for her brother in seconds. If he hadn't stepped from behind the curtain with pad in hand saying he was in coach now. Voices that came from the ipad had Tekla on her toes and nervous when the screen was turned. There for her Ocean Blue eyes to see were pair of people she been scared shitless to meet. Right off a women with a roundness to her happily told Tekla how she looked forward to meeting her granddaughter. Pointing out she couldn't wait to add her and Yuki to the family registry official. Going on about giving her tour of family business and showing her what would be her room. These brought tears to her eyes to the point Yuki had to pull her aside before a scene was made.

"Is the dear alright?" Hiroko would ask worried for Tekla.

"She's just being emotional." Yuki answered her. "She's just happy."

"Well sweetie, I look forward to meeting you." Hiroko spoke in a comforting matter.

This only added to Tekla tears of pure joy for the rest of the flight with Yuki soothing her until she buckled backed in. Was when Yuuri woke up and notices Tekla sniffling that he got worried about what he missed. Which Tekla stopped her tears long enough to pronoun a word that she finally came around to calling Victor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

{Meeting the Granddaughter}

Arriving in the Kyushu Saga international airport at the dead of night after a 9 hour and 41 minute flight tired anyone. Not the group of seven or more who just got through security and baggage claim. Two dogs were happily moving beside their master as they stepped outside the airport's glass doors. Had been placed in transport kennels and had been tranquilized in pill form for the flight. Makkachin stuck close to Yuuri and Victor while Meiryard followed beside Yuki and Tekla. Yuiro with Zinoviy were in the middle of this group standing outside in the dark.

"Mr. Smirnov!" A women dressed in black would greet him holding a sign.

Zinoviy ended up waving her over to them and introductions went all around as his female assist named Adlis Overton. She practically went crazy naming every simple figure skater before her without screeching. She knew right off who Victor and Yuuri were while declaring to Yurio she was a Yuri's Angel. Congratulating Yuki on his internet fame and hope his ankle gets better soon. Earned her a smile from him that she caught on her phone besides couple one with Victor and Yuuri. Tekla had to be encouraged out from behind Yuuri and Victor for a greeting to be exchanged. Two dogs surrounding a teenage girl's feet and private baggage also had to be stepped over. Yurio wasn't any help saying he was done meeting a new fan in Tekla's defense Left Miss. Overton about to ask about the extra guests with him as she grew scared of Yuiro's leer. Her answer came in the form of Yuki leaning over and whispering something made her blush.

"Charter bus is this way!" She couldn't make eye contact with Yuki.

Victor would end up asking his son what he told her during the ride to Hasetsu a seat behind him with sleeping Yuuri near by. Put into the form of a math problem that Victor answered with a smirk. Left the two chat about what family interactions would be taken place while they were here. Some times smiles or more excitable expressions were shared as they talked about the trip. Made Yurio huff in disgust when Victor wanted Yuki to take pictures of him and Yuuri. Yuki did with his phone and then Victor's phone as he was asked if he should invest in seflie stick. Had Victor sending a message to Phichit over Twitter about what kind of selfie stick he should get. Leaving the filled bus to settled into a quiet stillness of people who lacked sleep or jetleg. Only lights came from a cell phone's screen of who ever were awoke and scrolling through the web.

Until the arrived on steps of Yu-topia Katsuki

Where everyone and their bags were unloaded with Miss. Overton going into check them in. Coming back out with room assignments and keys to where everyone is staying while here for the trip. Victor and Yuuri would be staying in his old room while Tekla and the dogs bunked with Adlis in a room of their own. Zinoviy will be staying with Yurio while Yuki would be staying in his own room.

"Good Night." Everyone said to other.

Before all of them went to their assigned rooms with much needed sleep after the travel they have been through. Hiroko and Tosiya, took chance to smother their other grandchild with pint up affection. Saying they had to take her shopping for kimonos and other Japanese clothes as gifts for her. Ideas of her wearing a traditional to modern versions of a Japanese kimono came to their minds. Had her wanting to wear a flora or solid pink coloring to match one of her father's skating costumes. Until then, she would just have to wear old kimonos that once belonged to Mari (Minako was willing to give her old kimonos over). Had already making plans on what her and Yuki's coming of age ceremony would be like. Mari couldn't help but call Tekla cute and her niece. Asking the girl knew anything about her otosan's culture before coming here. Left an odd staring contest to take place before she was hugged by Tekla followed by flashes went off.

Minako ended up eyeing Tekla's ever moving form as she was let go by Mari to breathe on her own. What set ex-ballerina off was the defined muscles in the teenage girl's abdomen and back area. Mixture of muscle and body fat on someone Tekla's age had Minako screaming where she was found. Reaction she got from Tekla wasn't one Yuuri's family and Minako expected from their newest addition. Way she completely withdrew from hands and eyes as she tightly closes her eyes. Stiffing in place where she stood while a slight tremble of her entire body led to questions. Victor wrapped his arms around her form and quietly hums a song to calm her down. Yuuri would stroke her hair and assure her if he wasn't left to explain Tekla's shy behavior.

Zinoviy was left to herd to dogs, a grumpy Yurio and Yuki, and the need to get off his leg was bothering him. Two sleepily teenagers and rowdy dogs left Zinoviy little room to pick a single bag up. Help he got came in the form of teary eyed Mari only taking his and the male teens' bags to their rooms. One's belongings to Yuki, Tekla, and Victor would be taken by them when Tekla was unruffled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

{Her Japanese Morning}

Mornings in Yu-topia Katsuki was mostly early for the inhabitants that had duties to perform and guests to greet. Just a small surprise waited for Tekla when she entered the dinning room area. On a table low enough on the ground where she would have to take a sitting position on a cushion. Traditional Japanese breakfast of steam rice, bowl of miso soup, tamagoyaki, Grilled fish, and gathering of various sides.

"Ohayogozaimasu sofubo." Tekla would anyone with a nod of her head.

What she got was a wave from Zinoviy sitting on the opposite side of the table enjoying the same meal. Beside that set up was a local map with local shops circled in red ink followed by so many arrows.

"You're up rather early." She would take the seat before him.

"Doing research about Japan's fabric stores." Zinoviy sighs. "I only found a few that I might want to check out."

This had him setting aside his plans to explore the area while he bought material for his shop and looking to her. Asking her if she how to use chopsticks in order a meal that laid out before her. Got him shrug from her just when Yuki walks in wearing what would be deemed his high school uniform. Up went his sister's phone for her to get images, she would post later on her facebook account.

"I better not find out Nana with copy of those." He warns Tekla.

She couldn't make any promises to her brother while he was asked by Zinoviy if he knew any chop stick tricks. What Yuki brought up was him needing a rubber band and piece of paper to found up. He was grated since Zinoviy had both items in form of a rubber band he used to keep map rolled, and paper was paper napkin. That was used in to combine the ends of the chop sticks for Tekla. Who was given instructions on how to hold the chop sticks before she started to eat.

"Going back to school this morning?" Zinoviy asked Tekla.

"Yes, spent most of the morning filling out printed out lessons and reading marked chapters." Yuki took a sit.

His sister's trouble using chopsticks was quickly resolved when a rubber band Yuki kept on wrist to handle his wrist, and paper napkin. Were brought together and placed in one of Tekla's hands for her to start eating. Each bite of food she took into her mouth as she feasted on this new food experience. Put a glint in her eye that had Zinoviy and Yuki looking to the other with shared idea. Had a Yuki getting up and leaving the room while still swallowing what was left his miso soup.

"Different from the sandwich with kolbasa and friend egg?" Zinoviy asked Tekla in between bites.

Only thing she could do was nod her head up and down with a heart shaped smiled that reflected Victor's own, but her mouth her closed. Had her swallowing latest mouthful about to request a cup of green tea. Into the room, her brother didn't come speed walking with Meiryard following close behind. Saying Aunt Mari could clean everything up while he's idea involved his sister and Zinoviy. Tekla stuffed what she could in her mouth whole she helped Zinoviy onto his feet and find his balance. Rushing to the back entrance of Yu-topia Kasuki where shoes and sweaters were pulled on. Quick good byes were exchanged between grandparents and grandchildren with no explanation. Before the trio walked a path toward Tosu Station Yuki had became familiar with. When they were far enough away from the onsen inn

"Why were we out of the inn before our parents joined us?" Tekla was a bit peeved.

"I went to otosan's room to tell them I wanted to take you and found them …during a second round…" Yuki could barely finish the last sentence.

Blush that crossed Yuki's face as he stop speaking about catching their parents' having naked fun time {Victor's censored term for sex with Tekla, Yurio, and Yuki}. Left Tekla not wanting to know details and Zinoviy whistling. As they to awkwardly walk toward Tosu station in gathered silence avoiding eye contact. Looking to their feet most of the time or up at the sky with each step taken. Stay that way even after they got ot bus stop and waited for the bus to ride over to the strain station. Where they paid their fees and took a standing spot somewhere near the middle of the bus. Tekla had to hold on to Zinoviy because of her height with Yuki right back to him. Ride through out the Saga Prefecture was scenic to the point Tekla took pictures with her phone.

"#Loving_Japan_Already!" Tekla added caption.

Came to abrupt end when a song called 'Fashion Of His Love' as a ring tone for Victor. Left Zinoviy to switch the ring to silent ad waits until they got off at a stop close enough to Tosu station. Came sooner the later when they got off the stop and had elder would answer through his Bluetooth earpiece pulled from back pocket of his slacks, and got an earful of Victor. Worried filled voice asking him where they were had his sighing as he listens. He went from speaking English to yelling Russian to get Victor to calm down and a word in the one-sided conversation. Somewhat explaining to him his kids couldn't handle his and Yuuri's bedroom activates. Pointing from Yuki to Tekla with his right pointer finger he would wave around. Flinching every now and then on and off his right leg as he tried to reason with a frustrating client. Had a foldable piece of metal being pulled out of Yuki's bag and handed to his sister with instructions.

"See you!" Yuki hugs his sister.

Tekla watched her brother walk in Tosu train stations while Zinoviy hang on a whiny Victor with out a care. This got him handed the foldable piece of metal turned into a cane he would lean on.

"We're here to wait here to wait for your parents." Zinoviy pockets his phone. "We're to go on Victor's form of family fun time."

"Is it worth putting up with a Divo like my dad?" Tekla worriedly asked Zinoviy.

"Once you fall in love, you'll understand the crazy your go through to be with them." Zinoviy winked To her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

{Return of the Stalker}

Victor made sure to make up to Tekla when his and Yuuri were absent during breakfast that morning. Ready to explain he and Yuuri were indulging in a private moment of intimacy that Yuki interrupted. To only be silenced, when she shoves her smartphone's screen in his face and asks for a kimono dress. Yuuri was left to ask Zinoviy a favor of even creating what she was requesting from Victor. All Zinoviy needed was a pattern and materials beside her measurement for the outfit to be made. Yuiro wasn't any help, after he was dragged out of the walls of Yu-topia Katsuki by Victor and Yuuri. Excuse was he needed to get out and start bonding with his future 'little sister' according to Victor. Yuuri kind of agreed with Victor since only times he gotten along with Tekla were shopping, and practice. Zinoviy had his fill of drama that morning just wanted to enjoy his time away {once skating season started, he was going to be busy}. Left the Yurio to be cross and watch in angry silence {not that he wasn't impressed with Tekla's demands}.

"Anything for our Little Istoriya." Victor would end up hugging her.

Rest of the day was Miss. Overton driving them around shopping districts nearest Hasetsu and other towns. Mostly Tekla trying on multiply styles of kimono dressed that ranged from Lolita to traditional. Ones with too much lace or even an inch over her kneels were rejected. She was mainly opened to shades of blue, purple, or pink dyed ones that she knew could be tailored. Yurio was also asked for his opinion with each dressed she tried on for everyone's eyes. He gave his usual shrug of a shoulder or raised eye brow when ever she looked to him. Whole time Victor was taking picture after picture to very social media account he was on. Captioning every single picture he took with a question if his daughter looked good in this or not.

Yuuri, Zinoviy and Miss. Overton were stuck carrying bags or wrapped boxes around with them. Lucky that a metal cart with wheels held must of the bought items as they followed the father and daughter pair. Wish for a break finally came when Tekla had them stopping by a Japanese Crepe café. A table was taken and different crepes were ordered before Tekla's notifications went off. What she found was message from a familiar stalker asking if she was I the area. She would have told him off with a few chose words in mixture of Russian and Japanese, hadn't for Victor. He took her phone and answers for her, saying he wanted him to meet them. He gave away their location and against Yurio's warning of this person possibly trying to kill them.

"Let's see where this takes us." Victor wears his usual grin.

Yuuri was stared at by Yurio with a twitching eye brow while Zinoviy and Miss. Overton were ready for drama. Welcoming the sights of a braided red hair belonging to a young man they all had seen before. He was not once careful when he walked through the café's door and heads straight for their table. Where he's greeting was cut short by Yurio slamming his plastic fork in a half eaten crepe. Stating this person had a limited amount of minutes to properly introduce himself and state his business. To point was made when Victor put five minutes on time on his phone saying 'starting now'.

"I'm Riesgraf Von Reinherz, mixture of German and British nobility." He places a jewelry box before Tekla. "Your refined matter in which you skated captured me."

He would go on apologizing for the way he acted the first time he had confronted her during their first meeting. Wanting to start over as a friend in her close network of friends; then be known as her stalker. To only be told he has nothing on one of her parents being a Super Fan of one's idol. Bringing up how she found Yuuri's hidden collection of Victor related items in box hidden in back of closet. Posters that ranged from beginning of Victor's career to last award he retrieved. Sports magazines with covers that had Victor on each one that were sealed in dust free plastic covers. First edition, themed collectables and figurines that came in Victor's likeness were still in box.

"Even the limit edition card board cut out?" Nikiforov had to ask.

"He stole from a shopping display." She shrugs.

"Wow!" Riesgraf couldn't help but laugh.

Yuuri blushes this brightest shade of red that was mostly covered by his frameless glasses on half his face. Victor wraps one his arms around Yuuri's waist and draw his closer to him with a side grin. Yurio was getting his hand wiped off by Zinoviy while a waitress was called over to clean the mess.

"How did you know I was here?" Tekla asked getting defensive.

"I follow Mr. Nikiforov's twitter account." Riesgraf pulls out his phone and shows Tekla.

On his screen were Victor's latest posts about him and company having a snack after shopping. Photo and caption under neither was VERY detailed in where they were and who was eating what. Had Tekla making a mentally note to start training Victor to stop twitter everything they do.

"She wants to know why you're here in Japan." Yurio asked distracted by Zinoviy. "Stalker!"

"My parents are their honeymoon in Tokyo." He answered. "I got bored sitting around in my hotel room. My twitter and facebook notifications went off on my phone just when I was about to go to an arcade."

"Here you are?" Zinoviy answered.

To only be asked by a concerned Yuuri, if he had traveled to Hasetsu alone without any adult supervision. Teen points a few tables down where a man dressed in all black was drinking a glass of water. Dark glasses that rested on bridge of this person's nose as tip of his eyes stared at them. Way he say perfectly still with his arms crossed above the table and legs planted on both sides under the table. Gave Victor shivers up and down his spine while Yuuri got the answer he was looking for. Left those two scared out of their minds unlike Yurio left speechless about this surprise.

"Your nanny?" Tekla asked as she waved at this person.

"Bodyguard that keeps me from harm and Legal Guardian in place of my absentee parents." He explained.

Zinoviy then made a suggestion that had Yuuri choking on his latest spoonful of crepe and ice cream. Yurio, Tekla, and Victor would all come to agreed with Zinoviy about inviting the person to sit with them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

{New Surprises}

Yuki wasn't able to change out of his uniform right after coming straight from school to Yu-topia Katsuki that evening. Victor had to take pictures of his son in his Japanese school uniform multiply times. Already making plans with Yuuri to walk Yuki to the train station the next morning. Not that Yuki had time to argue with Victor with being escorted again to station once more. He had limited time to change and get to one of three part-time jobs he currently had here. Today he was due to take the evening shift at Ice Castle with Mrs. Nishigori and her three daughters. Only met Victor and anyone else were tagging along for free time to skate as much as he or she wanted.

"When my ankle gets better, beware." Yuki threatens Riesgraf.

"Glad to meet you." Riesgraf winked from shock.

"He's still cross about his ankle." Tekla passed Riesgraf.

Yuki wasn't very happy that his parents and sister were already accepting Riesgraf as a boyfriend material. He could see Yurio's objections of accepting a stalker into their circle and harm he may bring. To only be reminded of the love story told to him by Victor about he and Yuuri came to be. How Yuuri went being a fan of Victor went from admiring an idol to loving an actual person behind the smile. He ended up pulling Yurio aside before they left for Ice castle for a private chat. What he had to say may have calmed the young Russian down to where he carefully listened to Yuki, but gave this moment a chance.

All eyes were turned on Riesgraf when he started to speak of his parents to Tekla, Victor, and Yuuri. Showing what latest pictures of his parents, that was stored away in his own phone gallery. Riesgraf's father had to be a good 6 foot in height with red hair that came with side burns and Green eyes. Distinctive under-bite did take away from his gentlemanly composure in half a 3-piece suit. His rimmed glasses resting on his nose did nothing to cover his attempt at trying to smile. Riesgraf's mother was half a foot small this his father with a slight hourglass frame. Her Strawberry blonde tresses pinned into French braid with noticeable Crystal Blue eyes. Was a sight since her slender form and cleavage of her upper torso looked like she hadn't mothered children. Whose smile and way she stood in straighten posture beside Riesgraf's father said something.

"They been together since they were five years old due his family having diplomatic relations with her family." Riesgraf informed them.

Victor was touched by Riesgraf's parents love story to the point he latched into Yuuri and happily embraces him. Left Yuuri to sit there in Victor's arms as Yuki and Yurio just listens to what Riesgraf had to say, before they all left for Ice Castle with Yuki. To only have attention shifts from Riesgraf to Tekla, and she wearing.

"What?" She asked looking back.

Instead of her usually elongated sweater that came she wore as a dress with a belt around her waist. She wore one of her newly purchased kimono dresses that came in all too familiar coloring. Yuuri was quite impressed with the way she tied the belt and correctly wore her new outfit. Victor grew excited about how adorable she looked and pulled out his phone to take pictures. Yuki couldn't be any more proud of his sister and Yurio had to tilt his head to take in the new look. Sight of her put a blush on Riesgraf's cheeks, that had Victor poking Yuuri in the shoulder.

"Can we go skating, because I already have ideas for my new routine I want to work out?" She pulls on her shawl.

Victor was the one that gushed over how much his 'Little Istoriya' was already the champion in the making. Yuki and Yurio called it her new habit of planning ahead while Yuuri could only smile. Left them all to gather their skates and gear and head out to the Ice Castle to privately skate. They all ended up walking together instead of taking Miss. Overton drive them all around. Yuki had to be careful to not trip as he laughed as Yurio's reaction of telling him of his future news. Victor decided he and Yuuri would walk near the back a group made of giddy teens to just watch. His eyes mainly focused on improvement of Tekla's behavior having she behaved days ago. Way she allowed the closeness of Yurio and Riesgraf as she moved around to show the dress. Usually bickering with Yurio while Yuki watched and explained to Riesgraf what was bothering Yurio.

Ended when they stepped through those front doors of Ice Castle and were ready to lace up and start skating. Yuuko didn't come running toward them saying something about a former skater on the rink. Mumbling something about him being known as 'The Dragon' and his signature skates. Pointing while asking how knew a retired skater so personally that he knew her by her first name. Was where Yuuko was left in Victor's and Yuuri's presence to catty on the conversation. By the teens that all followed Yuki to the rink to watch who Yuuko was making a big fuss about.

"He skates!" Yurio couldn't believe the sight.

"So a missing muscle in one's thigh shouldn't hinder your ability to skate?" Tekla asked Yurio.

"…"Riesgraf was just speechless.

Yuki ended up rolling his eyes at his sister, Riesgraf, and Yurio strange conversation before making his way to the rink's barrier. Where his bag and jacket went were dumped beside his feet when a sight distracted him. Old video recordings on yubetube of Drakon Hydroblading into layback spin with catchfoot in one-two jump. Way he bent backwards after he lifts up on one leg from a deep edge glide in a low position. Took grip of the his skate's blade heel with one hand and spun twice mid-rink. Didn't do justice for the sight of Zinoviy now, as he was doing a simple warm up leg wrap. Ended with Zinoviy landing in a skid upon his left leg as his right leg started to quaver.

"Hey!" Yuki would call to Zinoviy.

Zinoviy smiles seeing Yuki and does a quick glide to the opening in the barrier where he could walk off. Quickly Yuki would assist Zinoviy to the edge of the nearest bench to stretch his right leg and catch his breath.

"Your jumps need serious work and your step sequence needs to be sharpening." Yuki spoke of what Zinoviy lacked.

"Tell that to a leg that decided to almost give out on me." Zinoviy spoke through his in takes of air. "Meds can only dull the ache… so much..."

Yuki shut the elder up by dropping something his sister snuck out of their parents' private storage in Russia, and want Zinoviy to replicate. Stating he isn't with Zinoviy over his former reputation as a fierce figure skater on and off the circuit. Stating he was more into the colorful threads he could make with a thread and needle. Bringing up the costumes that Victor couldn't start gushing over after they were delivered. Earned Yuki a behind embrace from Zinoviy asking where he was when he was transitioning from being a skater to a tailor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

{Princess Gets her Prince }

Riesgraf and his nanny got permission from his parents that he was allowed to stay in Yu-topia Katsuki. Money for fees and other amities were delivered by a private transport service through his parents' hotel. Along with his luggage and a hand written note from his mother for his eyes only. What was written out for him on the slip of paper had him in tears that left Tekla yelling for help. Yurio was the one that answered her screams with Makkachin and Meiryard running behind him.

"What your problem NOW?" Yurio shouts back as dogs settle around Tekla.

"Do something funny." She was busy with Riesgraf.

Yurio ended up quietly asking Riesgraf why he was wasting his bodily fluids over some piece of paper. Answer came from Riesgraf's parents granting him their blessing in taking up figure skating.

"I'm getting a partner." Tekla happily clapped.

"Printesssa!" Yurio spoke in his native tongue.

Both dogs yelping in agreement in what would be the new nickname Yurio would use addressing her.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:**

 **The story of Simone Biles's journey to the Olympics and images of YuriXVictor as parents inspired this tale**

 **Tekla's** **exhibition skate is based off of Evgenia Medvedeva's sailor moon routine**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Chapter Six-

{Season Begins}

Tekla made her second debut in 2017 World JR Figure Skating Champions held in Taipei, Taiwan in Ladies signals. She was one of three jr ranked skaters that ISU allowed to enter this year's competition. Wearing a Team Russia jacket that matched one Victor was known to wear over her torso. Rest that made up her outfit was a mini red skirt that zipped up in the front and thigh length socks. Her hair was pinned in into a neatly bun done by Victor as she walked around in knee length boots. Duffle bag that held her gear was a Pokemon Center original Lillie Drum bag on her shoulders. She wasn't alone this time, since right beside her was Victor only acting as a couch. Victor wore his signature 3-piece suit and one of his trench coats with his hair styled and gloves on. While carrying around his Makkachin klneex plushie the whole time he was beside her.

Two of them shared a hotel room with separate beds in what ever hotel the World JR FSC was using. Being roommates with her Nana was quite welcoming for a girl still learning about figure skating. He gave her helpful advice about how to store/handle her skate costumes to cleaning her skates. Established rules on bathroom and room usage were placed down beside a curfew. This curfew had her returning to their room from practice, or when she went out with fellow skaters. They only left the room when they going to the venue that held the competition. Either for the scheduled practice for the Lady Singles category was given. When Tekla's chance on the rink for Short Program and Free-Skate took place was scheduled. Victor helped her improve on areas of her routines where she was weakest. To explore the host city that skating competition was taking place in most nights. Stepping into some restaurants and ordering from street food venders along the way. Victor took pictures after picture of Tekla and him self at many local landmarks.

Actually performance during her Short Program and Free-Skate came allot easier for her, then her 1st time around. Having her one of her parents standing right at the barrier she would pass between axel spins or rotations. Somehow soothed those fluttering butterfly that been in her stomach. Gave her a boost each time she leapt off the ice with one foot or did a backwards landing. Showed when she lands and went into a step sequence that would mean the end of her routines. Each time she would straight out her posture with her legs crossed and torso slightly turned. She took the stance of either a Sailor Senshi of Love and Beauty or Flame and Passion with a practice smile. Leaving the crowds of people would come to learn she was more then Victor Nikiforov's adopted daughter. Earning her first ever nicknames among fans from Japan and Russia. Yuuki-Onna means 'Snow women' in Japanese or Chistyy belyy tsvet means 'snow white' in Russian.

Ended with her crying when Gold Medal was place on her

Her exhibition skate among fellow Gold Medalists was one that was a surprise to Victor and everyone else. Announcer says that she was dedicating this piece to someone(s) who couldn't be here, and aspiring crush. Before she could remove her skate guards or Team Russia jacket and get on the ice. Victor noticed her skate outfit reflected one of her favorite characters from a popular anime. Her skate dress was of the fuku down to the last detail from either a bak or front view. Other features of her attire when her coat came off would be to Victor's eyes as he took her coat. He assures her everything was going to be alright with a gentle hug and saying how proud he was. She would have been allowed to press her head into his chest and be enveloped by his warmth. If she didn't have to skate on the ice with a soft spot light on her as a song began. All Victor could do was watching her move like many others in the bleachers above him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **{Private online chat room}**

 **-Logging On-**

 **.**

 **..**

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **Tuesday, March 21, 2017 at 22:56:08 PM**

 **Snow-Queen: T_T**

 **Yuri-Plisetsky: Stop Crying Like A Weepy Pig! -_-**

 **Snow-Queen: I have a name! : (**

 **Yuri-Plisetsky: NEVER! Printesssa!**

 **Snow Price: That your new nickname for my sister?**

 **Romanian-Romeo: 3**

 **Snow-Queen: /**

 **Yuri-Plisetsky: This Better Not Be That Stalker?**

 **Snow-Queen: What if it is?**

 **Yuri-Plisetsky:…. O_O ….**

 **Romanian-Romeo: Is He Speechless?**

 **Snow Price: I need to know your trick.**

 **Snow-Queen: You already know one :P Remember**

 **Snow Price: Forgot :D**

 **Romanian-Romeo: TTYGL!**

 **Yuri-Plisetsky: Never Come Again**

 **Snow Price: Laterz**

 **Snow-Queen: See you guys when I get back!**

 **..**

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **-Logging Off-**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

{}

Arriving home with Victor during a late night flight when in tired state didn't stop Tekla from hugging Victor. Despite the lack of sleep Victor got, he would hug her back while congratulating her. Angle in which he stood to embrace his daughter allowed him to see in the passenger waiting section. Sitting near the row of seats facing the glass divider was disheveled Yuuri with the dogs. Left Victor to go into shock at the sight that he would point out to Tekla, by turning her around.

"Papa!"

"Yuuri!"

Were the one of many terms that were used to call to an inpatient Yuuri by his fiancé and his daughter. Makkachin and Meiryard were the ones that raised their heads in reaction to the voices of their owners. This was where Yuuri started to cry out of excitement of seeing Victor and Tekla walking toward him. He was up on his feet with the dogs following his quickening pace to meet them. Tears being shed when he followed them to the where the divider ended to entrance/exit way. Victor would end up end up comforting Yuuri as he agreed with him on their daughter's accomplishment. Earned pats on Tekla's head for what she went through from the both of them. Before she huffs with her cheeks puffed out and eyes peered downward. Trying her best to not be effected by an already crying Yuuri and sight of Victor's wiping his tears away.

"Can we go home?" Tekla asked when tears threaten to spill from her own eyes.

"Anytime." Victor would wrap one arm around her.

Victor then pulled her sandwiched between him and Yuuri for form a group hugs as he pulled his phone out. In each picture that Victor took of the three of them so closely huddled together with arms interlocking. Yuuri and Tekla in most of these pictures were them smiling through their tears of joy. Victor ended up wedging him self some how with his heart shaped smile as held the two. Ended with them needing to go to claim bags and they had to go through security check points before being allowed out. Whole time they talked about what plans Yuuri and Victor had for the up coming 2017 SR World Figure Skating Champions. Both hadn't skipped a practice session once since Tekla was away from them. Stating the goal was for Yuuri to finally get that Gold Medal with plans for a wedding. Tekla asked what type of wedding they were planning to have, and where honey noon would be. Smirk that danced across Victor's lips ad Yuuri blushed a new shade of crimson had her wondering.

"Better be Japan." She wanted to go back to the inn.

Yuuri just wrapped an arm around his daughter's waist saying when that time comes for them. She wouldn't be left home to house sit or put up with Yurio whenever they officially become a family. She would be brought with them as their flower girl or ring barer for that special moment. Allowed to be apart of their celebration since she and her brother were apart of their family. This had the wheels in her head turning to a few ideas she could use for their special day. Left her unable to listen to Victor inform Yuuri about a video recording he has of Tekla doing her exhibition skate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

{Let Adventure Begin}

During Victor's and Yuuri's on going preparations for the 2017 SR World Figure Skating Champions in a few days. Tekla sunk back in to her normal life as a teenager involved in the figure skating community. Despite an argument or two she would have with Yurio when attending their practices. She could be found walking Makkachin and Meiryard every morning and evening after chores. Along with visiting the tailor shop run by Zinoviy with secret requests he filled (Victor still was never told about). From time to time she would facetime or skype her brother at night. Whole time she ignored the internets newest obsession with her on all social media sites. Mean time she spent in the company of someone on vacation to St. Petersburg with one of his uncles.

"How many relatives do your have?" Tekla couldn't believe Riesgraf.

"Three uncles, one aunt, and in-law on my father's side." Riesgraf counted them out. "My mom is an only child and only living heir of her lineage."

"Lucky!" Tekla taps her glass.

"Coming from the Yuuki-Onna of the ice." Riesgraf teased her.

He ended up getting a crumpled paper napkin thrown at him form across the table both of them occupied. They were around the corner from the hotel Riesgraf and his uncle was staying in. Sitting at some table in the corner area of a Russian café and eating some type of sweet together.

"Figure out where you're staying with season starting for your parents?" Riesgraf asked rather worried.

"Might go stay with my brother in Japan or take Zinoviy on his offer." She shrugged.

"You have brought this up with your….parents…?" Riesgraf thought she brought this up with Victor and Yuuri.

Had her ready to speak about subject of traveling with her parents during their skate competitions to Riesgraf. She was rudely reminded of who was meeting her here and picking her up for lunch. In the form of questionable Victor, who heard everything about Riesgraf said to Tekla just seconds ago.

"What's this about My Little Istoriya not being present with me and Yuuri?" Victor's question gave Riesgraf chills.

Tekla had to signal to Riesgraf's nanny that he didn't have to go into defensive mode upon watching the teen freeze up. Allowing a grinning Victor to sit before them as his eyes kept staring at them. Taking that seat as his removes his outer wear as he waved away a waiter away wanting an answer. Left Riesgraf at lost for words on what to say once in life as Tekla stuffed a bun in his mouth. Before she turned toward her father and stated how she was concerned with living arrangements.

"…once the season starts…I might go stay with our grandparents in Japan and practice with Yuki or stay with Mr. Smirnov." Tekla spoke in mumbles.

"Why would I and Yuuri not want Our Little Istoriya with us?" Victor asks tilting his head.

Tekla almost choked on her sips from her tea when Victor went on about being a neglectful father to leave his daughter. Saying Yuuri had been freaking out over abandoning Tekla during past days. He came to like her running beside him during his jogs that Victor usually didn't want to do. Teaching her Japanese in everyday conversations over a meal shared with everyone. Showing her a few staking tricks when she attended his or Victor practices as he soothed her tears. Were among many moments he (and Victor) started to miss as they ready themselves for the season. He and Yuuri wanted to share with newest part of their lives by having her come with them. Adding he read in some parenting book, about needing to stimulate a child's talent. Bringing her along would give her some real world connections and make friends with some friendly faces.

"Never knew your were loved." Riesgraf finally spoke. "I need to talk to my parents."

Tekla pats Riesgraf's hand as her form of good bye before agreeing to PM him on facebook or text. Before making an exit with Victor that had them discussing what they were doing to do about Yuuri. His current mood Left them to head straight to rink instead of home to resolve the issue. On borrowed skates, Tekla ambushed Yuuri when he in mid-warm up doing toe loops. By pulling a play out of Victor's book, by sneaking a backwards hug in between Yuuri's second and third toe loop. Pulling her form of waterworks as she said how truly blessed she's been with him and Victor. How she and her brother were leaving their dream world with their favorite idols (as their parents). That at any moment she was going to wake up and back in the orphanage all alone. Got her silenced by Yuuri, returning the hug by holding her so closely to his shirt clad torso. He could have suffocate her as he felt a weight be lifted off his chest from 1-sided chat.

"Can we agree to never talk like this again?" She sniffled as she spoke.

"As along as you stay our Little Istoriya." Yuuri used Victor's name for Tekla.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:**

 **This story of Simone Biles's journey to the Olympics and images of YuriXVictor as parents inspired this tale**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Chapter Seven-

{Plane Ride}

"Nervous?"

Was the phrase asked to a napping Tekla by Riesgraf sitting right next her in the plane's aisle seat. She was weaving in and out of a sound sleep with a Luna plushie tighten clutched to her chest. A pillow or two issued to her by some nameless stewardess was tuckered under her head for comfort. Laying on her side facing away from a sleeping passenger and facing a familiar face, who was wide awake.

"More like slumbering in peace." She smiled at him.

"Good because sleeping beauty is scaring the freak out of me." He would point toward person next to Tekla.

Tekla looked over and couldn't help but agree that a slumbering Yurio wasn't a peaceful sight to behold. His looked like his usual angry self as he lay there covered in some blanket made of itchy fabric. Wrinkled forehead and his raised eye brows didn't help his ever shaking eye under closed lids. Consist twisting of his lips as he turned onto his right side for the second time that hour. Left Tekla to grab Riesgraf by the collar of his sweater and pulling him out of his seat quietly. Forcedly instructing him to get his phone ready for pictures for an idea she had involving this sleeping Yurio.

"Cheese!" She and Riesgraf whispered ad flashes went off.

After 10th or so snapshot, both had to quickly pull away from Yurio when he showed signs of waking. Left Riesgraf to take his seat back next to Tekla, so they could sort through the pictures by himself. Each one held a picture of them smiling with a sleeping Yurio in the center of them. That made his smile before he remember something he wanted to give Tekla before the plane lands. He was now sitting by the girl as he searched his pockets for something.

"I noticed you were a fan of the Sailor Moon Anime and thought your may want this." His spoke of a gift.

He pulled out a 1992 Sailor Moon Star Locket music box in mint condition on a silver chain from his pocket. He searched every auction website and private seller for this item before even coming here. Some what happy mail got to this to him before he had to leave his parents' vacation home. To only be silenced when Tekla forcedly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him toward her. Tilt of her head to the side so she could bring their lips together in form of their first kiss. No body there to make a big thing about the simple expression between two young people. Would end, as like how it began with Tekla pulling away and pressing her lips together as she stared at Riesgraf.

"Where you learn to kiss like that?" Riesgraf asked amused.

"Practice on a pokemon plushie." She spoke of her treasured Tepig plushie. "Victor got me as his first ever gift to me."

"Why are you practice kissing on a stuffed animal?" Riesgraf would ask her.

"I am a teenage girl ….no duh….." She wanted him to figure that one out.

He watched her push the arm rest up and moves the pillows she was sleeping on over to his side. Angling her body away from Yurio to Riesgraf as her eyes started to slowly re-close as she lays her head down. He allowed when he popped in his pair of Iphone ear buds and began to play a video. Tekla would get a few seconds of sight before she completely caved into her lingering jetleg. Not knowing that Riesgraf was watching an old skate performance of Disney's Beauty and the Beast on ice. Both become lost in their own world and not knowing someone was taking pictures. That someone was from across the way with the zoom feature of their phone from their seat. Tears that welled up in his eyes from bonding moment he saw through lens of his camera.

"Vitya!" Yakov yelled after noticing his tears. "Why Are You Crying Now?"

"Will you please be quiet?" Lilia still couldn't stand Yakov's yelling.

Victor would go on and ignore Yakov's questions about his emotional status over watching his daughter. Sight of her openly expressing her self then locking her self away from the world was new. Pictures she took of herself and Riesgraf around a sleeping Yurio after openly talking. Showed a girl who wasn't hiding from her nightmares while surrounded by her loving arms.

"Hmmm….what is Yakov shouting about now…" Yuuri yawns as he stirs awake.

Victor made Yuuri watch the recording he made of Tekla telling Riesgraf she practices kissing on her plushies. This ended up with Yuuri turning a new shade of red and lecture on proper social behaviors. He knew would end with her get grounded for sass or some kind of back talk. Meant she would have to stick to either his or Victor's side until she showed some improvement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

{Meet and Greet}

"UNCLE CHRIS!" Tekla screams upon seeing the Swiss skater.

She was openly welcomed by Victor's closest friend and one of Tekla's favorite male figure skaters. What surprised Victor and Yuuri about Chris hugging Tekla was he kept his hands to himself. No grabbing lower parts of her body as he wrapped his arms around her and spoke of being proud of her. He just tightly squeezed her saying if he ever had a daughter, she would be Tekla for sure.

"Say Cheese." Victor took a pictures.

Victor ended up being asked where he found his gem so he and his own could find one to love and cherish. This brought attention to orphanage that Yuuri and Victor had visited upon adopting Yuiki and Tekla. Recalling how the memories of helpful staff were in adoption process and quite nice. Was something they would further speak about if someone didn't interrupt their private moment. Stated that Yuuri and Victor not being only skaters with additions to their families. Willing heads turned to find Jean-Jacques Leroy and Isabella Yang posed around a stroller where 9-mth old babies dressed in JJ style fashion brand clothing with Canadian leaf shaped pacifier in their mouths. Their big blue eyes look right at everyone from under a red and white beanie.

"Meet Jennifer Jean and Jean-Luke Leroy." Isabella introduced her and Jean-Jacques twins. "Heirs to the Leroy Empire."

"He Procreated!" Yurio couldn't believe the sight.

"Ewww! Shocker!" Tekla posted photos on her facebook.

Victor just stood there with tilted head trying to figure out why he could care and Yuuri just stared. Yakov and Lilia were to busy in figuring out where they checking in for their hotel and competition. Chris thought that twins were such a cute sight and further pushed the idea of adoption or use of surrogate forward.

"Get ready for rivalry of the century." JJ proudly swore.

He wasn't able to finish when Riesgraf with a VIP badge hanging off his neck stopped beside Tekla. He was trying to catch his breath stating he was late because his parents stopped by the souvenir stand. Left him (and his nanny) to go on ahead them and search for Team Russia all by himself.

"Our Little Istoriya is growing up!" Victor took pictures.

"Cut It Out!" Yurio couldn't take Tekla's form of affection.

Yuuri just slowly turned his head toward his daughter kissing a boy her age with a passion Victor used toward him. Only made him scared that their daughter truly had Victor's flare for dramatic, and passionate personality. Left his glasses to fog up and blur his view of two kissing so openly. Chris could only congratulate the two on a blooming of young love while touched by the sight. Lilia and Yakov were reminded of adolescent adoration both had in their youth. JJ and Isabella were completely ignored by everyone that turned their attention toward Tekla and Riesgraf.

"Don't forget to tell your parents." Riesgraf advised Tekla when he couldn't sight of his nanny.

"Knowing them, Mr. Nikiforov is already had some plan in his head about meeting them." Tekla knew Victor would.

"Knowing your dad, I think he does and looks forward to meeting mine." Riesgraf couldn't help but laugh at the thought.

Off Riesgraf went to leave Tekla to be ambushed hugged by Phichit as he asked her who the redhead was. She asked for his phone and would send him to a very informative news article about who she was seeing. Phichit was given a chance to learn about Riesgraf being from a diverse heritage, and dull noble linage. His nanny was an ex- Black Ops / Soldier with a degree in child philology. His parents were from different completely noble houses of German and British backgrounds. He has three uncles heavily involved in private security sector in multiply fields of protection and private work. Anything else after that left Phichit as a stand still and unable to further tease Tekla.

"Dad! Riesgraf told me, that his parents want to meet us and that you or Otousan have to call a number." She tries to remember.

Victor Yakov was so excited about the news of meeting his daughter's parents that he ignores Yakov, and calls the number. Leaving Yuuri to find out the hotel among other little details by himself. Left Yuuri to handle Tekla and where they were staying while he greeted by Phichit and Chris. Answering all sorts of questions to be it was like to be a father and training a new prodigy. To only have one of his arms taken and answers come from Tekla calling him Otousan with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

{Settling In}

Victor didn't want Tekla to stay in a same room with Yurio or fellow Jr ranked skaters her age. He used some excuse that a child shouldn't be separated from her parents' even during competition. She should be emerged in this VERY moment of their lives from start to finish. Yakov leaned more toward that all distractions that were family or not, should be taken out of the way. Even stating Tekla needed to be around children her own age to develop her skill on the ice. Yuuri was the tie breaker when he tightly clutched Tekla in his arms and didn't let her go once. Ending the argument between his coach and fiancé, she wasn't a distraction or a bother. She was normal girl on a business trip with her parents after competing twice. Yuuri ended up winning the verbally spat and having a roll out cot brought into their room. She was able to sit on and call her brother on her phone with update on where she currently was. He ended up telling her how his ankle had mended and he had good news about Asian Winter Games. Out of her hands her phone went into Victor's hands and left him talk over. Asking this his surprise had anything to do his recent win in the Asian Winter Games, or graduating from highschool soon. Yuuri added to the conversation when Yuki was moving back to Russia. Left Yuki needing to hang up when Mari was heard in the background asking him to get to work.

"Tell Tekla that I got her gifts in the mail." Yuki hang up.

Victor ended up giving her back her phone and repeating Yuki's message that had her rather giddy. Ended with Victor telling them that a dinner with Riesgraf's parents had been made; quite successfully. Left Tekla and Yuuri to go into their own forms of anxiety as different thought danced around in their heads. Had Victor getting one to put in her ear buds and play one of her anime videos. Knowing when animated shows from Japan always calmed her down enough for him handled Yuuri.

"You and our Little Istoriya are so much a like!" Victor guide Yuuri to the bed. "Always worrying over the littlest things."

Yuuri blushed at Victor bringing up one of many traits that he and Victor recently discovered about Tekla. Had Yuuri being sat down by Victor and drawn closer to him as Victor's hands went further low. Would be would stopped by Yuuri ready to point out that Tekla was wide awake, and a few feet away. If Victor didn't point out she was now sound asleep, facing away from them. Led to a promised silence in not waking a sleeping Tekla from her nap as they copulated facing each other. Each and every contour of others' body was being explored by their hands that were followed by lips. Clothes they wore were dropped onto the floor as skin was relieved to ocean or chocolate eyes. A sensation of love being shared in a physical form would last for hour or two. Falling asleep in each others arms for rest of the evening before rudely be awaken.

Tekla was changed her clothes and readied her self up for what was happening in just a few hours for them. Who was sitting on the edge of occupied bed after jumping and playing her music loudly without stoppings. Not once turning her head to make eye connect with either Victor or Yuuri knowing their state of undress. Describing how she woke up to the sight of their clothes scattered around the bed. Way the bed's comforter was covering very naked male forms of her with one of parents' covered in hickies.

Gave her little choice in waking them after her wardrobe change


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:**

 **This story of Simone Biles's journey to the Olympics and images of YuriXVictor as parents inspired this tale**

 **Look over for the crossover surprise!{wink wink}**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Chapter Eight-

{Good News Goes Around}

Attending the 2017 World Sr Figure Skating Champion beside Victor and Yuuri was a good year for everyone. Riesgraf's nanny was seen in Athlete village or around town in company of an Italian skater. Seems an olive skinned maiden with brightly purple eyes named Sara Crispino was his companion. Always hanging off his left arm with this big smile on her face as she adored being with him. They wore smiles in most of the pictures fans and freelance camera man took of them. Fear of Michele confronting his sister's latest romantic choice and telling him off never happen. Gossip about how Michele was intimidated into silence and told by his sister she was keeping this one. Spread like wild fire to the point Riesgraf told Tekla the truth about the relationship. She teased him about needing to get a new nanny with how everything was going for his current one. He would agree before asking if she was ever interested in ice dancing or pair skating. Bringing up her parents Stay Closer To You skate that happened last year during 2016 GPF exhibition skate.

She would answer with a smirk on her face that reflected one's Victor would get when he got his 'famous' ideas. Leaning over and whispering something to his ear that left him wide eyed and stare at her. Left him shocked as he learned she was also quite flexible like Yurio after watch her stretch. He had been allowed in waiting area where skaters could watch their compactor on screens. Far off corner where Yuuri with ear plugs in his ears was doing his warm up routine. Beside the mat Yuuri used was yoga mat the depicted the lunar cycle was Tekla doing her form of stretching. Natural way she moved in different forms of splits while in a state of calm. Left Riesgraf needing to sit down before his legs gave out on him as he further entered a state of shock. Chris wasn't any help, when both informed Riesgraf about how she put her feet behind her head. To only have be further surprised when he found Tekla beside Victor during his wait to take the ice. Instead of doing stretches that sent heads of fans spinning in all directions upon watching her. Tekla pulled Riesgraf into dancing as watched Victor before his Short Program, or Free Skate. Way Riesgraf properly placed his hands on Tekla as one spun the other or dipped someone. Was the answer to Riesgraf's question when he asked Tekla about being his skate partner.

Georgi found a new love with a retired female Ice Skater traveling with Riesgraf and acting as his coach. She tore off pendent that held his ex-girlfriend's picture from his neck and removes Anya's pictures. Declaring to Georgi, he wasn't getting his necklace back until end of this Champion. Giving him a wink instead of allowing him to kiss her and even take a picture after their meeting. Through the Champion, Georgi chased her to get his necklace back until 19th time they met. Placing the pendent back around his neck on a new chain and hinting to look at the new picture inside. He would and found she had replaced Anya's picture with a picture of her own. This had her kissing him on the cheek when she passed him and stated he now belonged to her; instead of Anya. Riesgraf had hard time telling Tekla that his newly hired coach was chasing a new fling. To only be told of how her brother and Victor's new tailor become an item; while her parents' love story was told. Warning him that Georgi can get possessive over women he loves with a passion.

Tekla saw her parents compete against each other and show her good sportsmanship among fellow skaters. Shedding tears when announcer spoke of dedication Yuuri and Victor had. Saying new experiences they have been having as new parents toward Tekla and Yuki was enlivening. Each instant spent in presence of Tekla and Yuki was memory either was coming to treasure. Phichit and Chris took pictures of Tekla's openly crying before Victor or Yuuki left her. To only be separated from them and notice their different styles of skating when they went on to the rink. Only saw small similarities when they did a quads and basic step sequences during their routines. Excited her so much, she almost ran onto the ice after they're routines to hug them. To end up being encouraged onto the ice and pose with Victor ended his routines. Yuuri leaned toward having her skate onto the ice and ambush hugs her when she picked up the fans' gifts. Either way, she couldn't escape their affection when picking up their fans' gifts. Yuri was able to earn a Gold Medal with Tekla and Phichit recording the moment Victor was asked to marry him. Tekla beat Phichit to the punch in posing the clip to her facebook account; by a second.

She facetimed her brother and told him everything that went down as he tried not to scream whole time. He in turn said he found Yuuri's rumored collection of Victor merchandise in his old room. Both ended up laughing as Yuki also brightens her day about a few surprises of his own. First was he had a Gold Medal of his own and second he was graduating soon. Had her waiting to tell Yuuri and Victor after the photo shoot with their medals were taken. Upon informing them, she almost passed out in Victor's arms when he hugged her too tightly. Yuuri saved her from being squeezed to death while sending Victor away to chat with Yuki. Yuuri continued to hug Tekla in Victor's place. Listening to her say how she looked forward tot heir wedding. Put a smile on Yuuri's face that would also be caught on a picture by Victor on his phone with Yuki asking.

"Just our Little Istoriya being the Printesssa she is." Victor wanted to show Yuuki the pictures.

"Printesssa?" Yuki asked Victor. "Yurio?"

On queue, Yurio could be heard yelling about Tekla needing to stop weeping like a whiny pig wanting attention. Had her sniffling in Yuuri's arms before returning Yurio's comment about expressing her emotions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

{Disbelief and Drunkenness}

Meeting Riesgraf's parents wasn't all Tekla feared would be when she and her parents showed up. Instantly she was greeted by Riesgraf when he waved to the trio from the table meant for large parent. Introductions and hand shakes were exchanged between the children's blood relations with smiles. Victor and Yuuri were treated like Tekla's parents and not celebrity couple within the world of Figure Skating. While named of Riesgraf's parents were revealed before drinks were ordered. Riesgraf's mother was Viscountess Taliyah Devereaux and Riesgraf's Father was Klaus Von Reinherz, head of the noble Reinherz family. Well versed in identities of Tekla's parents before Victor could speak. Klaus was the one confessing Taliyah was a fan of Victor and Yuuri as a Skating Pair. Sharp elbow he received to the chest in from of their son and guest set the tone for their dinner. Left Victor to calm Yuuri's anxiousness about Riesgraf's parent being snobs.

Since right off Victor and Taliyah started asking the waiter about the wine list and best items on the Menus. Klaus like Yuuri tried to detour their spouse from taking a sip of anyone of alcohol with kids around. Victor and Taliyah ended up defending this action about saying budding romance should be celebrated. Had them looking to the teens on the opposite end of the table for a final vote. Tekla plainly waved her head side to side as Riesgraf mouthed the word no in English with his eyes half shut. Led to a sober experience for the six of them from appetizers they all shared. Main course had Victor and Taliyah chatting in French after ordering same dish, but prepared differently. Klaus and Yuuri leaned more toward talking about everyone conversation subjects. Riesgraf and Tekla shared their dish while they laughed at stories of their parents' dating years. Both learned a few times around the time dessert cart rolled to their table and sweets were chosen. Had Tekla staring between Riesgraf's mother to Victor after her 1st mouthful of cake.

Victor sensed his daughter staring at him and asked what had spooked her so badly, that she was blankly watching them. Riesgraf's mother stated in form of an answer her and husband's age difference, and love story. In her and Klaus were childhood sweethearts that had Riesgraf in their teenage years. He was raised in secret by Klaus' family while both went to different boarding schools. To only wed at legal age and start their proper family for their son later on. Temporary settling within walls of Von Reinherz estate as they traveled the world for family business. Left Victor so deeply he started crying as Yuuri was on the verge of starting up his own waterworks. Tekla had to be reminded she had chewed food in her mouth by Riesgraf with her fork in her mouth. Came to end for them, all while Tekla and Riesgraf got to spend more time together. A promise to come back their hotel before min-night was made with her parents before separating.

Meant Tekla would miss out on attending banquet to help the skaters wind down from built stress. Chances skaters were given to openly socialize without the pressures of competition was freeing. Talking among themselves about not being to see the rising star in Lady Singles was a big disappoint. Mila was only one among the Russian skaters that actually met Tekla and had something to sat about her. Sara had looked forward to making friends with someone she was told had an older brother. Lilia wanted to further assess how Tekla was in a room full of further rivals with hopes of coaching her. Anyone after those three just wanted to shake hands with Tekla or speak with her.

Which left Victor go with excuse his daughter was enjoying the company of her new friend and his family. Yuuri was to busy trying to drink way his boiling doubts toward Riesgraf's parents approving of Tekla, or worrying about her. Fears of her being told she wasn't good enough for nobility ratted Yuuri. Image of him and Victor nursing a broken heart of first love made worries grow. He was always working on a speech on how love some times doesn't work out was forming in his head. Left him to down countless glasses of champagne; when Victor's back was turn. Not that Victor was slowly catching up to him in on going drinks. Subject of their drunken stupor was how fast Tekla was growing up before their very eyes. How she was went from learning basic skating tricks from them to winning her second medal. Comparing her to Yuuri before Victor came that year ago and changed him into person he was today. Carrying a glass heart that was as fragile and kindness reflected Yuuri's own. Holds stubborn streak was outmatched by rare confidence that only showed in presence of family. All rolled up in a teenaged girl that Yuuri and Victor still saw as their 'bundle of joy' or Little Istoriya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

{Inebriated Reception}

Tekla whole time she was away from the banquet and is hanging with Riesgraf in company of his parents. She began to miss being around her parents and the people they knew as their friends. No pictures of her being taken by Phichit in form of selfies with her or capture pictures of her. Chris wasn't around to tell her how she was growing from a girl into women with experience eyes. Missing the Crispino siblings verbally bicker about Sara's new found interest in love. Was noticed by Taliyah and Klaus when the girl stopped paying attention to whatever was happening with them. Left taking her back to hotel up to Riesgraf's nanny since Riesgraf had a bedtime to follow. Sending the girl off with a bottle of purchased wine for her parents and trip to the shop. Where she was able to purchase enough snacks to fill a brown bag she insisted on carrying on her own.

"Do you have a name or you're just the nanny?" Telkla wondered if he had a name.

"Keith Nayar." He came to answer her.

She sighed when they stepped through the hotel's front entrance with the doorman opening the door for them. Right to the elevator the two would go where someone that Tekla knew about to press the button. Had her excusing her escort for the night since this someone could be trusted. Who wouldn't leave, until she agreed if she texted him at the number he pre-programmed into her phone.

"Zdravstvuj Mr. Smirnov…" Tekla called toward this someone.

This person would wave her over to join him after she checked the entry in her phone's contact list by her escort. Running over to him in heeled shoes in she wore as she made sure to not drop the bag.

"You're lucky you didn't break curfew." Zinoviy eyes Tekla's attire.

"I met his parents." Tekla spoke of Riesgraf's parents. "I am worried about our dads."

"The let me take you there." Zinoviy offers to walk her up.

He would press the button one more time and would stand beside her awaiting for elevator to arrive. That started up when the elevator arrive and when they stepped in was about her brother. How he may have won a medal and was on the verge of graduating early from high school. Ready to move back to Russia and start the career he told their parents after his last visit home. Anything after that had Tekla ready to snicker as she palmed her bag in one of her arms to get her phone.

"Everything, alright?" Zinoviy would ask.

"Checking messages since my parents share drunk dialing skill." She shared.

He nods his head when the doors to the elevator closed after he pressed the buttons to the floors. They started to upward as an awkward silence formed between the two with further to speak about. Not that Tekla wanted to ask why he was here and wearing a blazer with ISU logo on the breast. She would stay quiet and start at the digital counter above the buttons display passing floors. Thart would show the one Russian team was on and come to a complete stop with doors sliding open. Out they would walk side by side with Tekla showing him to the hotel room she and their parents were in. just made sure nobody was stepping out of there room for ice or leaving a room. She would allow Zinoviy to use her room key card on the door's lock and open the door. Telling Tekla to be careful as he walked in before her in search of a light switch since room was so dark. He found and flicked on to bath the room in light after Tekla closed the door behind her.

"Well…" Zinoviy stopped her from walking in.

Zinoviy sighed as he noticed the scattered clothing and empty alcohol containers around the room main are bed. Tangled up in the blanket and sheets were a nakedness of Tekla's parents wrapped in each others' arms. Yuuri clearly wore his gold medal with nothing else on his person as he rests on Victor's chest. Victor had more of a relaxed smile on his face and one of the many opened condoms wrappers in his hand. Either one couldn't stay asleep with Zinoviy's stick, or clicking of Tekla's block heels on rug covered floor. What didn't help was the bag of food and wine in the bag she carried. Consist tussling of a glass bottle and crunching of packaging was headache inducing. Left her to try and balance what was in her arms as she hide behind Zinoviy.

"Yuuri! You're messing out on our little one's return." Victor lovely addressed Yuuri. "I need to take pictures."

Victor moving about in bed to find his phone to take pictures of Tekla beside a some what upset Zinoviy. Yuuri was slow to wake up and notice two pairs of staring eyes at him slowly start to realize. This had his remembering that medal was the only thing he was wearing as a blanket and sheets covered the rest. Finding his black briefs was the first thing that came to his mind and had his searching. To only notice that what he was looking for was scooped up by Zinoviy using his cane.

"Do I want to know?" Zinoviy asked about their undressed state.

"Celebrating!" Victor's only answer.

Tekla ended up rolling her eyes at Victor's answer as she ended up walking toward her area of the room rather quietly. Zinoviy told her to call him if anything further went wrong before excusing him self. Down went Tekla's clutch and bag she been carrying on table beside the terrace's entrance. Kicking off her heels before picking up her night wear and walking to the bathroom; ignoring Victor. Not that his attempts to get out of the shared bed and pull on the hotel robe as he chased her. What he got was slammed door on his face and silence that had him turning to Yuuri. Asking what wrong with Tekla that was pointed out in form of mess clothes and bottles. Had Victor ready to knock on the closed door once more explaining why the room was trashed. Saying how concerned he and Yuuri were about her being rejected by parents of her new boyfriend.

Ready to offer to take her shopping to make up for this if door didn't open and she stood before him. Her eyes tightly closed and in her usual night wear holding what she changed out of. Saying next time to hang something off the knob of their door to signal their naked activities were happening. Victor agreed too and ready to give her a hug if she didn't step back pointing out his state of dress. This left to stand off between them with one looking at the other unmoving whole time. Yuuri pulled his briefs and glasses on before telling Victor how Tekla would do this all night. Some what seeing why she wasn't going to hug someone naked under a terry cloth robe. This her nodding her head with her eyes still tightly shut suggesting that Victor put something on. Victor ended up being the one to throw a mild hissy fit as not getting a hug out of his daughter. Off he went to find something suitable to wear to bed as Tekla returned to her side of the room.

"Why don't you sleep with us tonight?" Victor would ask Tekla.

Yuuri wasn't going to disagree since lingering emotion Tekla missing from his and Victor's side. So he made a space for her in the center not removing his glasses once as she moved to join him. She got a kiss on her forehead from Yuuri before laying her head down and closing her eyes. Sleep took her to the point Victor would join them on other side by slipping under the covered; properly dressed. Looking down at Tekla like Yuuri has been doing as smile appearing on her face.

"Good night." Victor whispered. "Our Little Istoriya."

Out went the lights on both sides of the bed by them as Yuuri tucked Tekla in wishing her a good night. Victor took a picture of the two without using flash before settling in for night.


	10. Chapter 10

AN:

This story of Simone Biles's journey to the Olympics and images of YuriXVictor as parents inspired this tale.

Wrote this after seeing Yuri's welcome to the madness video aweek ago.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Chapter Nine-

{Home Again }

After 2017 World Sr Figure Skating Champion, straight back St. Petersburg for a day or two of rest at home. Mostly Tekla taking over hanging of everybody's awards on dinning room wall before doing chores. Victor against Yuuri's objections took pictures of her with hammer and nail in hand. Recording or taking snapshots of her on a ladder leaning toward a neatest area everything was hung. As she hung framed photos of Yuuri and Victor wearing their medals beside displays boxes. All done up in new frames by skilled hands that were put together by a friend of Zinoviy. Yur was still stating Yurio should have stayed around to hold the ladder or hand her tools. Victor just passed that off to take on more pictures of Tekla and plan their Hasetsu vacation. Yuki was graduating early from high school and ready to move back to Russia with everyone.

"Done!" Tekla started to climb down.

Yuuri watched from a small distance in worry she would fall and bump her down on table behind her. Victor was busy posting to his social media accounts countless items of a worried Yuuri, and a busy Tekla. Tekla was the one on the gorund down folding the ladder and closing up the tool box. Makkachin and Meiryard watched from where they stood at Yuuri's feet whole time.

"Next time, we're calling someone to do that." Yuuri finally spoke. "I don't like how your endanger yourself."

"You skated into a barrier face first and almost broke your nose last year." She spoke of when Yuuri first performed his Free Skate.

Both dogs would end up barking before the two could start up their argument about life threatening moments. Had Tekla huffing as she packed up the supplies and spoke about returning all this to Mr. Smirnov. Saying she would be back late if he didn't allow her to sleep over in his living room. Ready to leave the dinning room we tears started to well up in her eyes for Yuuri to see. Makkachin and Meiryard were the first ones to run after her when she ran out of the room. Yuuri chased after her when a crashing sound came from the hallway came from outside of dinning room. Made him quicken his pace and had Victor hurrying to where she could have possibly fell. What they found was toppled over toolbox and over turned ladder off to the side. Tekla was safely on her side near a whining Makkachin and Meiryard sniffing at her uninjured form. She had openly crying about just wanting to do some thing on her own without help. Usual comforting would take place before mess was cleaned up and offer to take she to Zinoviy was made. She ended of going with Meiryard with an excuse her parents needed the alone time.

Something either Victor or Yuuri would have argued about with her all the way to the Zinoviy's shop. If she didn't point out Yuiro wasn't here and they would be alone for the night till morning came around. Not giving either a chance to defend their excuse on wanting her to stay home this night. She ended up opening the apartment's front door to reveal a waiting Zinoviy without his cane.

"Everything, alright?" He asked her looking in.

She pointed over her shoulder to show her parents were watching her every move from where they were. Zinoviy smiled saying he would return her in time tomorrow morning for breakfast Yurio returns. Left the two of them to leave with her being given time to put a jacket on, and get her over night bag. Victor ambushed hugged her before she stepped out with Zinoviy while handing him the ladder, and calling for Meiryard. Whispering to her how proud he and Yuuri were of her.

"We're glad to have your and Yuki as our children." Victor's hug tightens on her.

"Now can you please me go and let you guys have a night alone." She struggled in Victor's arms.

Zinoviy advised her to not hurry since he wasn't any hurry to get back home and Meiryard just watched. This left her to be sent off with a packed meal Yuuri made for a late night snack for her. Victor would have started crying at her absences, if Yuuri hadn't brushed sleeked his hair back with a smirk. Taking hold of Victor's hand and leading him to the living's room sofa slowly. Asking if Victor wanted to keep the light on for the rest of the night as trail of clothes was made.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

{ Hansetsu Gathering }

Yuki ended up covering his ears while sharing a loving stare with Zinoviy outside the Yu-topia entrance. Victor and Yuuri were checking in as Tekla was being smothered by Hiroko and Mari for her latest outfit. Makkachin and Meiryard were sat off to the side of the large group chewing on toys. Yurio was the reason that Yuki had his ears covered as he said their skating match was happening. Pointing out that Yuki was openly standing out on what was once a sprained ankle. All took place on the steps of Yu-topia for public that visit the bath to watch drama.

"How about another Hot Spring On Ice?" Zinoviy suggested to quiet Yurio.

"I don't think so." Tekla spoke out.

She ended up reminding Zinoviy of Yurio's newest rather rebel themed skate routine to the song of Welcome to the Madness. Going into detail about Otabek being Yurio's partner and way Yurio ended his program. Whole recording was found on her phone as she offered to show her brother the clip. Was broken up by Hiroko, insisting all to take relaxing bath or soak after a long journey here. Victor was the one that dragged Yuuri off to the open air hot spring with Makkachin following. Zinoviy was the left in charge of two teens, his young lover, and Meiryard for now.

"Well?" Zinoviy looked among the trio and dog.

Tekla could only yawn and asked where she could get in a nap after staying up the plane ride with no sleep. Yurio wanted food with his growling stomach as Yuki was up for anything after what he been through. To his room his sister would be allowed to taken to lay on a futon and nap like she wanted. A spare futon would be pulled out from a Yuuri's closet and set up just for her. He made sure she had her Tepig plush and some cushion with Victor's smiling face print on the front, when left alone. Meeting up with Yurio and be asked what it was like tucking in female piggy jr. To only be stared at By Yuki while reminding Yurio of who his sister was when she was awake.

"Have you forgotten what she can do?" Yuki tried to not to laugh.

"And?" Yurio asked effected.

Their conversation ended when Yurio ended up answering his phone to see why his PM alert was going off. What he found among his multiply massages was photo attached from Tekla's number. He opened to find a familiar picture of Tekla and him posing in random costumes for Victor. She was dressed in her Ice skate costume of Snow White for her FS as she tried to look kind. Hugging him so closely to her and appearing quite tame, wearing a tiger onesie, around the time picture was taken. Caption asking how sure he was about calling her pig related nicknames, so openly. Had him texting her back with a few choice words of his own before shoving his phone back into his pocket.

"Your sister is an evil Printesssa." Yurio passed Yuki.

"You don't think I know." Yuki reminds Yurio. "I spent 17 years of his my life with her."

"Fair." Yurio would follow Yuki.

They both made their way to the dining room area when a table reserved by Zinoviy awaits the two of them. By looks of his laptop and who ever he was speaking to on his wireless ear piece. Meant some form of business was going down from what Yuki and Yurio could surmise while watching him. Would end when they all ended upon them sitting down at his table to eat or drink.

"A second Hot Spring on Ice happening?" Yuki asked as he took Zinoviy's hand.

"No, just negotiating a deal that will get me a vacation house here in… " Zinoviy was cut off when Yuki took his hand.

"One Katsudon!" Yurio's food made a scene.

Yuki ended up answering his ever vibrating phone, to find a very PM from his sister asking about a second Hot Spring on Ice. Willing to do a group skate with Snow White theme or her Sailor Moon skate. Was shown to Zinoviy and brought a smile to the men's face saying that was Tekla for them. An order of squid sashimi and cups of green tea was placed on their table by Mari. Who completely ignored her nephew and his lover to go fetch Yurio's order with hop in her step. Not sticking around to delivery such message to her brother and future brother-in-law from Zinoviy. That left the pair to wait till she was done admiring or fan girling over Yurio from so afar. Until then, they would not notice a late night guests apologizing for arriving late and asking if their room were still available.

"Do you have a skating rink new by?" Younger being a red headed young man was the one asking.

Tosiya would happily inform them where to find Ice Castle and his granddaughter would be excellent company. He would introduce them when the morning came around to see how they got along. Bringing up how she already won 2 medals in skating competitions and her parents were top skaters. Going as far to show off a framed picture he kept of her on the front desk to these guests. Not noticing the settle way the red head made a grin like he knew the girl already and other staying quiet.

Had directions to their rooms for their stay here and conversation went on about Tekla for a few minutes. They would split apart with one taking their bags and personal property to their room. Other started looking around for anyone being in and would find a familiar sight in hot springs and dining room. He chose the dining room where he invited to seat and greet with Zinoviy, Yuki, and Yurio. Explaining he found out they were here through yet another one of Victor's post. Set Yurio off a yet another angry fit that and off to the hot spring he and Yuri were still in. Zinoviy and Yuki were the ones that left to left anyone else knows that one extra had arrived.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

{Planning}

Tekla woke so early in the morning that only people she could find around the Yu-topia was Riesgraf. She found him exiting the male side of the hot spring watching a video clip of Disney on Ice Performance. Ear buds in his ears and ignoring the world around him as he was stared at by her. Ever to his person she would go with a hand reaching out to press the power button of his phone. Had him looking up and noticing the brownest eyes he ever looked into staring back him.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Yuuki-Onna." Riesgraf would greet her with his best smile.

"Are your stalking my family now?" She'd ask rather upset.

"More like your dad posted your location." Riesgraf taps his phone.

There on Victor's social media account, was image of him ad Yuuri surrounding her and Yurio's seat on the plane. Caption saying where they were headed to Yuuri's town for a mini-family vacation. Even more pictures of them coming from airport as they robe over to the inn all together. Had Tekla's expression going from blank expression to one of angry about where they were for a mini-vacation. Had her needing to speak to him about going little nuts with him posting every little thing.

"At least your parents' give you're a former solider as a nanny." She speaks about Riesgraf's freedom.

"You have a skating legend and Japan's top skater is your parents." He points out her parents.

Both were silence when two dogs that has following Tekla brushed against their persons while whining. Remind Tekla she needed to put on a pair of boots and sweater to take the dogs for a walk. Nobody was awake to help her and conscious enough to escort her around the block for safety. Leaving her with the only choice in a boy that Yurio was calling a stalker and her parents approved. Who would agree with her on leashing up Makkachin and Meiryard for a walk with her. He just needed to finish drying off and change his clothes after she asked to come with her. To only find her waiting for him with two dogs on leashes and waiting outside on the Inn's steps. Tucked in one of her arms was a medium bag of Katsudon-Pirozhi that hadn't been opened since last night. That would share as they took off for the walk together and talk about what they would do. Worry about not informing anyone where they were was already taken care by Tekla. She had left a note under the Yuuri's bedroom door and texted her brother what she was up too. Riesgraf was wearing a watch with GPS chip inside a bracelet he was currently wearing on his left wrist.

Left both to explore a small town that Yuuri spoken to Tekla often about when they were back in Russia. She would replay for Riesgraf as they walked from inn to down the side of the road. She pointed out where station he brother would take to school besides building where Minako's dance Studio was. Pointing out how much training her brother had been putting in there just to perfect his dancing. Got a grin out of Riesgraf at imaging Yuki willingly doing a ballet under Minako. Had them moving onto where one would find the Kachu Snack Bar or Hansetsu castle as they walked. Tekla shared her brother's plans to form a skate routine inspired about the structure being ninja castle. Anything else after that was ended when her phone's ringer went off. So they stopped, so she could answer her phone to be greeted by the voice by a tired Victor.

"Just back to sleep and we'll be home in a few." She hangs up on him sighing.

Had them returning to the Inn with one the dogs in each one of these hands and finding Hansetsu setting up displays. Pointing out where Tekla's parents and everyone had been waiting for them. Warning them to be careful since Yurio was having yet another argument with Yuki over skating against him. Wearing her biggest smile and sharing how she liked how the two looked together. Left Riesgraf to blush at the complement he got for being with a raising star like Tekla. Had him following her and both dogs to where a business meeting of sorts was being sorted out.

"We're having a Hot Springs on Ice 2 or not?" Tekla would ask upon entering the room.

"You need to turn your Snow White number into an either a duet or group skate." Zinoviy answered her.

"I'm competing against the Ice Tiger of Russia." Yuki air quoted the last part.

"HEY!" Yurio was insulted by the gesture.

Anything would be sorted out before they all got ready to leave and head to Ice Castle as a group. Talking about how everything was going to take place and who was doing what in this return show. Yurio was objecting to dress up as a tiger and allowing a Snow White Tekla to tame him. Blaming her planting that idea in Victor's head after he some how found out about the picture of them. Yuri was quiet the whole time after a suggestion from someone doing his Eros' performance. Which Tekla asked she could do with a wink toward Riesgraf from across the room.


	11. Bonus Chapter 1

**AN:**

 **This story of Simone Biles's journey to the Olympics and images of YuriXVictor as parents inspired this tale**

 **Anything in italic is narrated story and while non- italic is everyday life**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Bonus Chapter 1-

{Grateful Son}

 _`My first memory of our biological parents ever raising a hurtful hand to me was way before my sister came to be. I didn't know what I done wrong to be given a black eye and half my face covered in bruises. Left me to lie in a locked away bedroom closet and starving that night with no body to save me. Went on for me until my baby sister was born and I was given a purpose to live on. Protecting her from being a punching bag as I aged while caring for her would happen sooner or later. Unable to see her get hurt like what went through ended when I went to someone willing to listen. I got and analysis into our parents left us to be shipped some place for orphans. I ended up holding my sister the first night we spent in this place as she cried into my arms, happy. `_

{Thankful Daughter}

 _` I and my brother would live in consist fear of our family's 2-bedroom apartment, trying to not be found by our biological parents When they found us hidden away in a bedroom closet or tub of the bathroom huddle close and quiet. We would be torn apart with Yuki being the one that was beaten until he become numb to the pain they inflicted. Left me to be me to the new source of their angry filled hits to any place on my body I couldn't cover. Would have gotten worst if my brother didn't find the strength one day to report what was happen to us. Investigation to our home lives happened followed by us being placed in a church ran orphanage week later. Freedom from once in our lives being given to me ad my brother had me crying first day we arrived. `_

{One Last Cry} 

_Countless hours both would spend within the walls of the orphanage wouldn't last no longer; then a month. One winter day for the two would change, when a figure skating legend and his protégé visits the Orphanage. The pair was a tour of the inside and shown the children at play in one of the rooms. When they got outside and one saw Tekla skating around on the ice until she fell butt first. Led to the couple meeting with the pair of siblings within minutes on the same day adoption choice was made._

 _Would be the last time Tekla cried when her and her brother were leaving the orphanage_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

{Her New Exhibition }

Tekla was left in the care of her brother and Zinoviy when her parents went off to another skating competition. Meant space for two teens would have been needed if Zinoviy hadn't moved into a bigger space. Some old building he had completely worked over to suit his tailor business and private residence. To the point, he had a few extra bedrooms and a private chamber or two. One went to his son and other would temporarily went to his lover's little sister until their parents return. Had her adjusting to new rules of the house and a curfew time she had to follow. Since she wasn't up for temporarily living with Yakov and Lilia until her parents ever returned. She already got an enough of Yurio when he stayed over at her parents from time to time. Gave her a much earned freedom from a angry blonde always making a big thing out of her small gestures.

By having a visitor over to hang out, without her having to argue with Yuuri on who got to use the living room. Chance she took to show off her newly waxed legs to Riesgraf and her brother that moment. Zinoviy wasn't any where to be found since he was busy sewing together a client's newest order. Leaving her to openly brag about how she was able to remove every piece of her hair. One there when she used cloth strips and an organic wax to strip layer of hair from her legs. Other was just stared at stocking free legs with his mouth wide open as if he was about to say something .

"You make dad Nana proud." Yuki rolled his eyes at his sister.

"Coming from someone, who wants to enact Otosan Eros routine?" She narrows her eye borrows.

"You already have an outfit picked out and chorographic moves." He leaned forward. "You're the pot calling kettle black."

She would have huffed and screamed at him for spying in her creative notebook like Victor did once in a while. The creative ideas she had for future routines were filed away in a pink binder. Words 'Skating Routines' written on a ripped slipped of paper that was taped to the front cover. Inside were pages filled with colorful pictures taped to the surfaced and hand written notes besides them. A list of existing songs was written on the side in colored ink with question marks. Titles in big and bold letters were written across these pages in brightly colors from tip markers. Was hidden away from eyes of strangers within a part of her room where she lay down her head. Just only two people knew where this binder of her skating dreams was tucked away. One of them was an ever curious Victor invading his daughter's privacy and her brother checking in on her.

"What's this paired exhibition skate idea you had?" She purred asking Riesgraf.

He ended up lifting a file folder marker Beauty and the Beast skate ideas into the air between them. She snatched up and opened to look at what Riesgraf gathered from outfits to paired skating moves.

"Forgot your obsessed with Beauty and the Beast." Yuki watched Riesgraf freeze up.

"Story reminds me of my parents." Riesgraf mumbles. "My mother was the beauty that saw beyond my father's beastly reputation."

He then pulled his phone out of his pocket and tapped on the screen a few times to open a photo folder. That held countless pictures of his parents through out all stages of the seasons on his screen. Settle hints of hand holding and way one looked at the other as they wore warm smiles.

"What was once a teenage fling fueled by hormones brought on by puberty?" Riesgraf asked out loud. "Turned into a …"

"….guanine love." Tekla answered readjusting way she sat.

She hands the folder back to Riesgraf while getting to her sock clad feet and pacing her self when she exit the room. Left her brother to look to Riesgraf like he did something wrong with bent brow. That would soon cease when his sister returned with familiar binder and re-take her seat. She would open to fly through the pages filled with countless idea that had yet to even taken the ice for her. Stopping at an idea labeled 'B.a.t.B' with everything last detail down to the when beast transformed into a prince.

"Do I want to know when your planned this out?" Yuki asked remembering this entry.

"When Mr. Nikiforov picked Russian dubbed version of Disney's Beauty and the Beast to watch one night." Tekla shrugs. "Thought the idea would be better then Master-Protégée version of 'Closer to Me'."

Showing the pages she had for that exhibition skate of Yuuri and Victor with matching outfits and different music. To only turn back and turn her attention from her brother to Riesgraf, in which she waited an answer.

"…."Riesgraf was speechless as he looked over her pages.

"Meiryard got his tongue." Yuki joked on Riesgraf's loss of words.

"Shush!" Tekla quiets her brother.

Up and off the dofa Yuki knew when he had to leave the room when his sister was doing ANYTHING skated related. Deciding to see if he was needed to model whatever outfits that Zinoviy was finished crafting. Check in with him about any side projects that he started to do as a favor to Victor; for Telka. To leave his sister and Riesgraf to chat about what would be her next exhibition skate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

{Studying}

Tekla was Watching old videos of her parent in the Japanese and Russian national figuring skating champions, from a sofa belonging to your future brother-in-law. On an imported flat screen hooked up attached to a wall to the laptop as you eat frosted covered popcorn. Was a luxury that had Tekla crying with a full mouth that evening. Had her being nuzzled on both sides by wet noses belonging to Meiryard and Makkachin. Their whining wasn't helping besides her own crying as she hugged a half empty bowel of frosted popcorn.

"Found what happen to your frosting and popcorn." Yuki would walks in to living srea and found his sister with the dogs. "She's having another crying fit."

This got a sofa pillow thrown at Yuki by a now sniffling tekla telling him to leave her alone until she stopped. Yuki had to dodge the flying cushion at his face by stepping back into the hallways before walking back inside. Staying clear away from an occupied sofa where two dogs and his sister. Deciding to choose to sit on plush arm chair Zinoviy was given to the tailor as a gift.

"Want to share way you're wiping or do I have to get Zinoviy?" Yuki asked knowing she preferred to speak to his boyfriend over him.

"Why can't a girl just cry with out her brother or his lover being so concerned?" She spoke starting to pout.

"Have your forgotten the reason why you use to cry?" He reminds her.

They were left quiet for a few minutes that left the dogs to look at each other from their spots on the sofa. Makkachin was cuddled near Tekla allowing her to treat him like a pillow with her sweater clad back pressed against him. Meiryard rests at her knee length sock clad legs and feet watching the siblings arguing.

"QUIET!" Zinoviy came in to his own living room.

He leaned heavily on a worn walking stick with something in a Golden Yellow hanging off his other arm. Signs of his work were clearly shown on his form from his messed hair and clothes on his person.

"I am finishing up my work for the night and don't need this." Zinoviy walks in.

He stopped before Tekla telling her that when Yuki came into his life that day when they met during clothes delivery. Changed his lonely existence from one of a retired figure skater and divorced man turned tailor. To something more when he and Yuki ended up sleeping with him that one night.

"Here!" Zinoviy would reach out to her with Golden Yellow fabric in hand. "It was a rush job, but please enjoy."

Tekla unclutch the pillow she was hugging to take the piece of clothing being handed to her with vast curiosity. To only have the item unfold when she held the item up before her seated form. What she looked upon was a figuring skate dress version Belle's golden gown from her dance with beast.

"Thank You!" She squealed.

"No thank your brother …and your friend." Zinoviy watches her.

"I don't care." She was going to cry again.

Her tears would cease when Zinoviy's land line beside the sofa would start to ring at this hour of the day. Had Yuki leaning over and press the speaker feature and give his loudest greeting to who ever called. Voice on the other end asked about a teenage girl named Tekla Nikiforov and if she was available. What they got was an angry Zinoviy strongly answering them in Tekla's place. Tight grip on his walking stick told Yuki he would be sleeping straight tonight then what he had planned. He would have gotten up and used a excuse the dogs need a walk to get out of the place. If a walking stick, didn't block his path or him getting up from the chair as Zinoviy hangs up.

"Allow me to chance change and come with you and she's coming with us." Zinoviy looked right at Yuii as he spoke. "Understand?"

"Ever get told by your ex-wife you look hot when all angry?" Yuki asked with wink.

"Can You Not Flirt With A Child In The Room!" Tekla screams as dog yelping in agreement with her.

In the few short months she comes to call Mr. Nikiforov and Mr. Katsuki father in their native tongues. She was always put in awkward situation with Yurio when their sexual activity started up at random times. Thin walls couldn't block out the noises they made from their bed room activities. Late night make out sessions in the living room that had trails of clothes all over the floor. Drunkenly all over each other after drinking to much alcohol Victor snuck into the apartment. "Playing around' in the bathroom in a VERY verbal matter that everyone could hear. Victor taking countless pictures of Yuri with his phone when ever he was asleep.

"Harsh!" Yuki whispered.

"Do you want to sleep on the sofa?" Zinoviy warned Yuki.

The youth grew quiet as Tekla was asked by Zinoviy if she was staying here to finish watching the videos. She hugged the skate dress he made for her to her chest and decided to stay here. Wanting to further study her fathers' moves and come up with something she can give to Yakov. Which got her a kiss to the forehead and told his son was in his room if she needed anything. Gave her a smile of relief as she would went back to her night of viewing videos on rewind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Their Visit)

Yakov could swear he was seeing double when Tekla showed up at his house with her love interest that morning. Confusing part was Zinoviy being right behind holding a brown bag filled with breakfast. Excuse why she was her was to figure out a routine based on a Beauty and the Beast story. Riesgraf was here against this will and Zinoviy was tagging along to take a break from his work.

"Can we come in or we staying out here to freeze to death?" Zinoviy asked Yakov.

He would allow them inside despite Yurio's objections of having Tekla where near him without Victor to supervise. Led to her saying he was just lonely without her around to complain about Victor and Yuuri. Yuki wasn't there anymore to be teased or asked what he was going do with his life. Makkachin and Meiryard weren't around to sit on him or under his feet where ever he walked. Were just a few things he was mocked about when Tekla took off her scarf as she passed him. Zinoviy just followed her when they were taken from front door to a living room to discuss everything.

"You can join us if you want?" Tekla would ask Yurio.

"rather have my nails ripped off by a pairs of rusty pliers." He barked her.

"Got up on the wrong side of the bed?" She asked with her usual smirk.

He growled telling her Victor and Yuuri should have taken her with them, instead of leaving her here. Drive him crazy every time she got an idea and came over to figure out a workable routine. Not that he didn't like the work she was putting into the next competition she was getting in. Way she acted complicate toward Yakov during practices that Victor was absent on and off the ice. She stopped acting like a sass mouth and back talking when ever a move she pulled off. Only making corrections to outfits Yakov wanted her to wear to ones of her own when she did talk back.

"Just admit you miss her?" Zinoviy would come to ask over her shoulder. "Clear the air between you two."

"NO!" Yurio shouts at the question.

"Still a solid wall of brink." Tekla waved her head back and fourth. "Then don't listen."

Yurio would shrug her off as Yakov would invite her and Zinoviy to a more private area of his home to talk. Reminding Yurio to be mindful of their guests while they were here then act like his usual self around Tekla.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:**

 **This story of Simone Biles's journey to the Olympics and images of YuriXVictor as parents inspired this tale**

 **Notes:**

 ***1. Victor and Yuuri sought help from a local** **therapist to figure out how what kind of trama and emotional scars Tekla suffered from.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Chapter Ten-

(Her Newest Hobby)

Victor ended up supporting Tekla's newest hobby, remembering what the *therapist said about needing to be there for her. By taking her to a local markets and allowing her to buy supplies to scrap book. First album she made under Victor's supervision was about the first days she and Yuki was adopted. Colored paper and fabrics cut out in all forms with glitter glue every where. Words written in gel ink from tip of pens that weren't felt tip or calm in shades of pink.

"Say cheese!" Victor took another picture of her to post to his Twitter account.

Yuuri and the dogs were nowhere to be found, to stop Victor from posting pictures of Tekla every hour. Either it was her holding a pair of scissors to cut out a shape from paper or using a descriptive hole pouchs.

"There is not anything special about what she's doing." Yurio couldn't understand why Victor was hovering and gushing.

"Not brothersome." She sings.

She then places the completely done album to the side to dry while she had a mess to clean up. Scraps and paper cut outs were all over the table among streamers, stamps, and festive stickers. Markers that were uncapped and colored pencils were spread along the cut outs and scraps.

"She persevering a memory." Victor was on the verge of tears.

"More like capturing a nightmare." Yurio stared at her first scrap book.

"I am willing to make one for you and your boyfriend." She offered the staring Yurio.

As she cleaned up her mess, Yurio threw a fit that he and Otabek were not romantically linked like media said. Which Tekla ignored as Victor helped her turn the dining room table back to its neat state. Trash and recyclable material bin were used while tools were put away in a pick art box. Actual product made from a collection of photos she printed out and gathered over the last few months. Would be handed to Victor by Tekla, who knew he had plans to show everyone the next day.

"Be careful and don't ruin it!" She clearly warns her father.

That she tried to resist the heart shape smile and large dough eyes upon being handed the scrap book. That Victor took carefully and would find a place to seat away from Yurio and Tekla to admire the piece.

"You know what you did?" Yurio asked Tekla.

"And?" She asked in return.

The two ended up staring at the other like that always done since Yurio started up the odd contest of dormancy. Each time Tekla would leer at him no matter they were with a blank expression to match his scowl. Many have tried to separate the two of them when their eyes connected across a space. To only fell by worsening Yurio's mood or witnessing Tekla act like a mini-version of selfish Victor. Ended with Victor or Yuuri's recording their staring contect to the point it was daily activity.

Longest record to this day was 9 minutes and 22 seconds over who was getting the last piece eggroll

"My offer to make one for you and Otabek still stands…" She tilts her head to the side.

Yurio would have said no if a familiar ring tone didn't have Yurio rushing off before be shouted no at her. She in turn would turn attention to her own phone and answer a text message from Otabek. Telling him she was going to need a few days to sort through the pictures he sent to her. For her a quick hello before he signed off and would be on the phone with Yurio for half an hour.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(His New Career)

"House of Smirnov?" Yuki repeated Zinoviy plan to him. "This has to do with your interest in moving to Japan?"

"Tokyo is one of the fashion capitals of 21st century and you are into figure skating." Zinoviy counters.

Up went Yuki's eyebrows at the thought of Zinoviy changing his business and place of residence to Tokyo. To only sigh when he pulled off the blazer that he was trying on for Zinoviy as a final fit. He would found up and lay on hand back to Zinoviy as he checked the time on A near by clock.

"I should be getting to practice." Yuki notices the time. "Dad wants me to start taking this serious."

"He just wants the best for you." Zinoviy folds the blazer and puts it aside. "I would with my own son."

"You make it sound like I am dating you as a father complex." Yuki was creeped out. "I got to go!"

Yuki was on his feet and out of the room before Zinoviy could apologize for the misunderstanding to him. Led to the elder taking hold of his walking stick and heading to main lobby of his shop. Where he undoes his already loosening hair bond by a elastic band and about to remove his sweater.

"Clothes on and put your self together since we both know I'm not going alone to tell me dads." Yuki stood there staring at him.

"Really?" Zinoviy leans forward on his cane.

Zinoviy had to promise on a dinner out to Zinoviy's favorite restaurant when his practice was over. No fast-food or visiting a café for a quick snack when they would return back to the shop for the time being. Wanting to discus that would the muse behind the new clothing line Zinoviy has planned. Making Yuki and his sister the faces of his new fashion house and even the lines he would make.

"Give me a moment to get ready." Zinoviy didn't see him self worthy to go out.

"You look fine." Yuki just wanted to go.

"Coming from someone that stirred my heart." Zinoviy tried to sound romantic.

"…and your talent." Yuki preferred Zinoviy's nickname for him.

Muse was one of many pet names that Zinoviy started calling Yuki as he got into designing clothes. Stating once that Zinoviy's spirit and path to figure skating what sparked his creative drive. Out came these wonderful pages of clothes in countless sketch books made with pencil and ink. All colored in paints, markers and pencils that would mimic the texture of fabrics in storage.

"My dads are still not going to take this will." Yuki repeated his comment.

"I can charm a snake's skin off." Zinoviy smirked. "Will they also like to hear how you are aspiring model?"

"You wouldn't?" Yuki would Zinoviy not to happy.

Ever since his parents came out as a couple, they have been in all kinds of advertisements around the world. Ranged from formal clothes they had to model out for full body photoshoots. To sampling all kinds of food while in stylist clothes that would wear on everyday outings. Sometimes they would appear in cosmetic or other apparel ads one could recognize them.

"I would only model for you." Yuki whispered for only Zinoviy to hear. "Would stop, if you left this Earthly plane."

Zinoviy was so touched by Yuki's heart felt confession he wouldn't let him leave without some form of intimacy. In the form of a quick sexual act on the sofa of his living room with Yuki on top of him. Raw passion of skin on skin contact that shared was just as thrilling as their first time together. Hushed kisses upon barely moist lips came together while hands belonging to the elder rested on Yuki's hips. Softest of moans coming from contented filled Yuki's lips riding out Zinoviy rough bucking. Angle to get deeper and hit that one spot within Yuki that made one of Zinoviy's favorite noises (about Yuki).

All trying to be quiet and not wake Zinoviy's son at this time of the morning before the children would leave his grandparents

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(How She Stays Flexible)

Yuuri finally figured out how Tekla kept her self so limber and flexiable one evening when he came back to Victor's Apartment. He walked in after struggling to get his keys out of his bag to open the front door. What he found before the TV's screen in sailor moon stiletto yoga pants with a sleeveless T saying 'I am to Magical for your BS'. Her hair twisted and braided into a complex braid-bun combo. Posing on a yoga mat, that matched her freshly painted nails with French tips. A barefooted Tekla doing the advance version of the downward dog pose to a Yuuri's latest Freeskate program song.

He wasn't in the mood to stare at her perfectly tone toned rear perked up in the air for pictures to be taken. He dropped the bag filled with his skate gear and walked up to Ipod speakers on coffee table. About to pause the song by tapping the screen or lower the volume down a notch. If Tekla didn't flip over to a side wards split and watch him red handed a meer inch from her Ipod set up.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Both asked the other.

Tekla ended up quieting down when rhythmic thumping and Victor's name called out in the loudest way. Followed by an headboard being banged into on a repeated basis and Yuuri having his name screamed. Not like either one wanted touch the trial of clothing leading from front door to bedroom door. Neither Yurio nor Tekla were approaching that door to knock and ask them to be quiet.

"Not my night." Yurio crushed on the sofa with his hand tuckered in his pants' pocket.

"Call your boyfriend and see if he's in town." Tekla suggested.

"He's not my boyfriend." Yurio corrected her.

She ended up dropping onto her back to reach her phone next to the turned off TV screen still in split position. As she dialed her brother's number with one hand with her focus split in two. She would tuck and roll forward off the mat into a sitting a position in one fluid movement. Placing the phone to her ear to hear a clear ringing and a voice when called was accepted. Usual question about Victor and Yuuri going at it like bunnies during mating season was asked.

"Want to come along?" She looked to Yurio. "He says you can come and not suffer."

"Really? No string attached." He would asked her.

She ended up placing the phone on the coffee table on speaker allowing Yurio to talk to Yuki on the other end.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN:**

 **This story of Simone Biles's journey to the Olympics and images of YuriXVictor as parents inspired this tale**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Chapter Eleven-

(Be Our Spokes Person)

Tekla was openly yawning as she tried to fight back a bout of tiredness that started to plague her form. She stretchs her arms over her head and while leaning over to the nearest shoulder to lean on. Which was a shoulder belonging to one of her parents; both were busy looking through countless slides. Each was a small picture version of Tekla on her skates and playing with their dogs. Makkachin was on her right wearing pink color and Meiryard wearing a blue color on her left. Each picture portrayed her happily interacting and skating around her home rink. Sometimes she was hugging both dogs or posing with them with spot light on her in some. Others she and dogs off the ice doing everyday interactions about the barriers of the rink after she took her skates off.

"This one, this one, and this one." Victor added to small pile separate stack.

"You stuck to her guidelines of both dogs having to be the picture and she has a heart shaped smile." Yuuri had to remind Victor.

All Victor could do was nod since he was to speechless at the range of pictures of Tekla and the dogs. He knew he seen her everyday giving equal amounts of love to Makkachin and Meiryard. Way she would sit on the floor before the sofa with them on either side of her watching TV. Late night or early morning walks she would go on with them when he or Yuuri got busy with skating. Feeding them a special diet set down on the vet for them in their pink and blue food bowls. Trying to bath one after the other once a week with help from Yuuri or Victor on the terrace.

"He's crying again?" Tekla asked yawning again.

"Give him a moment." Yuuri assures her.

"Hmmm…." Tekla tried to borrow her head further against Yuuri's arm.

Yuuri ended up lifting one of his arms so she would be allowed to cuddle up to him while slowly falling sleep. Yuuri wouldn't try to straighten her out as he ended up adjusting his chair and him self. To make her more comfortable within his embrace with as his empression softens toward her.

"Say Cheese!" Victor captured the moment on his phone.

He fought back his tears when he posted the image to his Twitter with a hashtag two of his precious treasures. To only stop before he could press the send button when his tears over became too much for him. Down went his phone as he tried to wipe away each and every one of those tears. Over whelming emotion of fatherhood was bubbling up so much in him that all they could do was spill out. Memories of when Tekla was a recluse, which only showed a spark for skating on a frozen lake. Images of her failed jumped and way she landed butt first in a worn sweater to big for her. Wearing skates that had dull blades and laces were starting to fray at the ends of the laces. Thread barren gloves and scarf barely kept her thin frame warm from chilly air. Turned into a amateur skater with two gold medals and become a social butterfly over night with his guidance.

"Would do this again?" Yuuri asked Victor as if he was reading his mind.

"Yes!" Victor shouts look. "Even if she and Yuki were left on her door step as babies."

Victor sprung up form his seat on opposite end of the table and ran around the table to Yuuri and Tekla. Not listening to Yuuri's warning him that a grumpy Tekla was equal to a fussy or a angry Yuuri. Since Victor ended up wedging him self between Tekla and Yuuri with arms wrapping around her. Squeezing his hardest as she ended up snuggling into his arms and resting her head on his chest.

"She's sleeping with us." Victor wasn't letting her go tonight.

"Victor! She's not Yurio!" Yuuri tried to take sense into him.

"My sparkling Platinum hair and your Mid-Night Black eyes." Victor describes some of her features. "She's one of her our babies!"

Yuuri ended up caving into having Tekla sleeping between them that night if only Victor wore clothes. He had to remind Victor what the therapist said about not traumatizing her any further. Which resulted in Victor wearing his usual black thong to bed as he and Yuuri placed her between them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(I Blame You!)

Yuki couldn't believe how he found his sister one morning, when he met her for breakfast at a local cafe. Instead of her usual outfit with a Sailor Moon inspired accessories on her person. She was dressed as the female version of Yurio without cat related piece of clothing or accessories. A Pink and blue streak of color in her braided ponytail of hair, that was tuckered under a beanie. Black long sleeve shirt with Sailor Moon inspired print under a waist length leather jacket. High waist leather, mini skirt that was flare at the edges with thigh length stocking of a black coloring. Fingerless gloves that covered only her hands made of leather and her usual designer bag. Her nails were French tips with black nail polish as she wore nude eye shade and lip stain. Choker and stub ear rings that came in pink skulls had her brother blinking as her looked her at.

"He's dead." He was ready to end Yurio's life.

"Really?" She would come to ask her brother. "You're thinking he corrupted me?"

"Remember when he skated with Otabek to 'Welcome to the Madness'?" Yuki looked away from her.

"Actually… " She corrected her brother. "I have been planning to THIS way before that."

The two spent the better part of hour talking about her change of fashion before going in to eat anything. Ready to ask for the table if Zinoviy didn't wave to them from a already set up table across the way. To that table they would go with Zinoviy complimenting Tekla's newest sense of fashion. Which she accepted before taking the nearest seat closest to him as her brother objected.

"We have been over this." Zinoviy reminds Yuki about needing to accept change.

"Try me." Yuki wasn't going to accept this about his sister.

"I want me to tell your sister what how we christen the new …." Yuki had to stuff a whole bun in Zinoviy's mouth before he could finish.

Tekla was left laughing at almost discovering how her brother and future brother in law spent their evening. Memory was of moonlight filled rooms and soft music being played on the on the stereo system. Each part of Zinoviy's new shop and home had a piece of clothing some where in it.

"Do tell." She wanted to hear.

"Really?" Yuki asked his sister.

Zinoviy was busy slowly chewing the bun awaiting the permission to tell Tekla how he had his brother scream. Watching the two of them interact after so log was a refreshing view for him as he held back a smile.

"It's nothing like our parents." Yuki warns her.

"So you're not the screamer?" She asked looking to Zinoviy.

"Not helping." Yuki stares at her.

"So you are a screamer." She corrects her self.

Zinoviy couldn't help but choker on the mouthfuls of bun at Tekla's statement about Yuki being loud in bed. Something he knew from experience of bedding the youth on a repeated basis when alone with him.

"God! You were never like this before Yurio." Yuki gave up on talking with her.

"I told you he had nothing to do with me wanting to change." She rolled her eyes at him.

"You don't have I a punk themed skate routine already planned out?" He asked knowing her.

When she grew quiet after being accused of such a notion told her brother all he needed to know. Only fuled his new desire to bear Yurio for influencing his sister ad her innocence in a short time. Finding what he could beat him was going to be a challenge from the start.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Just Talk)

Riesgraf would once more pop into Tekla's life, by showing up at the rink with his Manny/body guard. This time around the two weren't alone since a third person is sitting on top of the stands watching. His tall stature and accented his sculptured form were bundled in a simple coat with a scarf tucked into the collar. His unruly, reddish mane on his head was bond in ponytail by a single cord. Covered over with a hand knitted cap that matched his scarf and fur trim of his gloves. A German Shepard with a special harness on sat right next him just starig down at them.

"Let me guess, your uncle." Tekla waved his way.

"Here as me legal representative of the family if I am to be a figure skater." Riesgraf turns his head away from his uncle's direction.

"Your family is fine with it?" She would ask.

Riesgraf's parents were very supportive of the life choice he made when he and Tekla got serious. Just the rest of his father's family was a bit off handed at what he decided to do with life. Before he could rebel against his grandparents and most of his relatives for what they may have done. One of his uncles ended up volunteering to support him beside his parents and his Manny/body guard.

"At least he doesn't smother you every moment of your life." Tekla looked over her shoulder.

On queue, Victor would wave at her with his usual smile while ignoring Yakov's attempts to get his attention. Tekla would wave back at him before turning back to Riesgraf with a quiet sigh on her lips. Bringing up how she has become the spokesperson for European Branch of Humane Society. How her and her parents have been going through pictures for prints ads last few weeks. Victor getting emotional the whole time wasn't any help in picking and choosing the pictures they were sorting through.

"I fell asleep once and ended up being placed in bed with them one night." Tekla got chills. "Victor didn't want me to sleep alone."

"Really?" Riesgraf tried to not laugh.

"Yes, May I ask why what's so funny?" Tekla would ask him not getting his joke.

He ended up speaking through his bouts of laugher saying at least her parents had odd way of showing their love. Reminded him of ways his parents have been hands on in raising him through out his life.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN:**

 **This story of Simone Biles's journey to the Olympics and images of YuriXVictor as parents inspired this tale**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Chapter Twelve-

-Hot Springs On Ice –

(Car Ride)

Returning to Hastetsu for another family vacation was an understatement since once more an ice show would happen. Going to show case involve acts of fellow skaters from previous year of GFP. Each one allowed to be apart of the planned performances that were going to happen. Just one at the end of the whole thing as going to be group skate centered on Snow White number. Where idea of everyone dresses as animals was protested against by Yurio, since he would pair skate with her. Otabek didn't care anyone about being dressed a Japanese Grizzly bear. Victor had decided he was going to be poodle and Yuuri was kinda off about being a pig. Georgi was to into the air with Riesgraf's female coach to evne care what animal he to stuck with. Mila and Chris just wanted something skin tight and sexy in a creature form that fit them. Phichit goes with a hamster; Guang and Seung-gi were keeping their animal ideas to them selves. Emil still hadn't decided on what animal he would be as Crispino siblings couldn't stop bickering.

"You get to be a tiger." Zinoviy spoke of the costumes he made for this.

Yurio would leer at Tekla's direction when she was in the middle of humming the tune of a song. Her earbuds pushed so far back in her ears that any noise was a buzzing fly she would ignore whole time. Leaving the ride in the back of a Japanese taxi quiet for where the three of them were going. Everyone else who came alone was busy getting ready for a massive performance in Ice Castle.

"Where are you taking me?" Yurio demand the location.

"What would be my new residence since I am moving here." Zinoviy answered.

After a long train ride from Hastetsu to Tokyo on pass that were bought by Zinoviy from a ticket machine. Tekla didn't object the whole time they walked or rode through out Japan with two of them. Since she wanted to get away from smother grandparents, an Aunt's smoking cloud, and a curious Minako. Took the chance knowing her brother wanted her to get away and enjoy the sights. Yurio was forced to come by Victor since he didn't have anything else to do then practice. He was just sitting around the inn with nothing then eats Porkcutlet bowls or soaks in the hotspring.

"Forgot. They didn't tell you about me moving out here." Zinoviy remembered the news was only told to Victor and Yuuri.

Yurio just huffed at the news while Tekla shifted in her seat and turned her head to toward other window. Her eyes carried a mixture of emotions from excitement to amusement about their location. As her mental state was to busy planning how she was going to be graceful on the ice. She was playing the role of snow white with her hair dyed to fit the part and had costume made. Anything else bout her was to distracted by the passing sights to argue with a bored Yurio (not that she hadn't thought bout it). .

"Going to miss, Yuki?" Zinoviy asked Yurio. "You do have Tekla to play with…"

"You are implying I like her?" Yurio asked rather bothered.

"No, Just saying you like having a mini-me around." Zinoviy leaned back in his seat.

"I Don't Like Her!" Yurio pronounce each word carefully.

He got a smirk from Zinoviy the rest of the ride to this newly purchased piece of land that was bought. Some where near Tokyo's outskirt a piece of land was now in Zinoviy's name and being built on. A rather sizeable from Russia had been shipped to the sight and placed there, as a main building. Anything else was being reinforced and added on until it made a home and work place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Naked Victor and Roof Incident)

Tekla and Yuki couldn't handle the scene on top of the Hasetsu Castle that very moment sun rose. Both were with police officer taking their statements as Zinoviy stood behind an angry Yurio taking in the sight.

"At least this a first for us." Yuki couldn't look up.

"Don't remind me." Tekla whispered.

Remembering the events, that led up to their parents being on roof of Hasetsu Castle in a state of undress. Drinks flowing like water the whole time they celebrated the return of the ice show privately. Talking about what they were going to do and costumes that they were going to wear.

"You think Nana knows that Chihoko is a mythical carp with head of a lion and a body of a fish?" Yuki asked his sister.

"Really?" Tekla asked her brother in return.

The police officer would then turn his attention toward the ever cursing Yurio and Zinoviy before him. The elder wasn't any trouble when giving his statement and his side of the story to the officer. To only give his number to the officer before Yurio was approached for his side of the story.

"You're lucky." Zinoviy addressed Yuki. "My scar keeps me from doing that."

"Good." Both Tekla and Yuki answer him.

"Just know now, it there any exs you want to get back with?" Zinoviy asked Yuki.

"NO!" Yuki shouts. "I didn't have time to date or be with anyone."

Tekla was the one that told them her brother was to busy protecting her from their birthfather's abusive hand. Being your sister's knight took so much of Yuki's time when he got older with her. Left Yuki to almost give up on finding love and focus on raising his sister if orphanage didn't accept them.

"Oh Yuki." Zinoviy would reach out and take the youth into his arms.

Tekla ended up taking pictures of the lovers sharing a moment then what their parents were doing. Zinoviy embracing Yuki form behind as a form of comfort upon hearing about Tekla and his past. Yuki would lean back into those strong arms with no worry by knocking the elder over. Both of the faces held expressions of content and matching smiles at the close contact being shared.

Was ruined when Victor yelled down at them with a compliment of how the two looked good together

"I'll see you back at the inn." Yuki and Zinoviy split apart.

"I'll probably be in the hot spring to relax my leg." Zinoviy stood up.

Tekla took pictures of the two of them the whole time they stayed together and then split apart. Plans go back to the inn and stay apart while avoiding Victor and Yuuri for the rest of the day. Everybody else staying that the inn would wonder what the outcome was and looking to the kids for an answer. No answer came from either one of the siblings when they both busied them selves. Attention would have turned to elderly gentlemen soaking a man's side of the hotspring. He was near the large rock in rested state and ignoring who ever would join him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Getting Back on to the Ice)

Zinoviy's lack of one certain muscle on his leg didn't limit him into pulling off a duet version of one of his own routines. He couldn't pull off his signature figure skating moves with condition of his leg. Doesn't mean he gave up when he ended up doing alternatives ones that still caught attention. Mila couldn't take her eyes off him when attempted a into a death drop mid-rink. Lands are what got Sara star stuck as all her brother could do was yelling for Zinoviy to stop showing off. Everyone else watched Zinoviy with a careful eyes and noticed elder was still off.

"You still do that whole Dragon and Knight?" Tekla asked her brother.

"Coming from someone dressing up as snow white and having a humanoid animals dance around her." He brought up her group skate.

Both ended up greeting Zinoviy when he came off the ice for a much needed break and an aching leg. Accepting help from Zinoviy to find the nearest bench, so he could set down and elevate his leg. Wiping down the blades of his skates and putting the guards back on would soon follow for Zinoviy .

"Are you aright, Mr. Smirnov?" Yuuko would ask offering bottle water.

"Just rediscovering who was I once was." Zinoviy tries to catch his befriend.

She hands over the bottle water and saying she was here if they needed anything from then on in. Put her in a positive mood for the rest of the day upon returning to the front desk.

"I think we should ask her." Yuki would make a suggestion at

"Too soon." Zinoviy watches her retreat.

Chris was the one that took the small conversation as something if the couple was planning a threesome. Volunteering him self if Yuuko turned them down his usual wink upon stepping onto the ice. Whole time he kept an eye on Yuki with a creepy stare while he addressed Zinoviy.

"Tell me Uncle Chris wasn't hitting on me?" Yuki looked to his sister and Zinoviy.

His sister waved her head back and fourth while taking a seat next to Zinoviy as she tried to ignore the comment. Zinoviy had to keep him self form laughing at the wrong guess about him and Yuki. Explaining her brother and he were looking into the subject of children for some time. One thing that came to compromise on, was the child they were going to have skating background of some kind. Finding a female skater they knew with a talent was hard with only knowing a handful.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(How We End)

Bonds family between new parents and their children was put to the test when Nationals came up. A spectacular ending of Tekla lip seeking and skating was a test of her ability to multiple task. She was switching out between multiple skate partners in the form of animals the whole time. Some she naturally flowed with some when doing jumps and even skating side by side. Others she had to find a pace or slow down to keep up with them when spot light was shone on them. Didn't stop the surprise art the numbers end, when Riesgraf dressed as the prince came onto the ice. Who skated toward her with a out reached hand holding single red rose in his hand. Lights on the rink went out when he stopped before her and put on the appearance of the marriage.

Two came off the ice hand in hand before the standing ovation where all the skaters posed for pictures. Gave Riesgraf's uncle to chance to properly greet his nephew's girlfriend and share he's a face (of her parents). Victor ended up giving up a autograph while Yuuri was more toward picture taking. Ended with them all heading back to Inn and celebrating before plans were made for the December.

"I'll be participating in Russian nationals with Yurio and Nana after this." Tekla would tell Riesgraf. "Brother and Otosan are staying here for Japanese Nationals."

"Good luck in getting a gold." Riesgraf crossed his fingers for her.

"I already have two." She sighs.

Riesgraf ended up hugging her as her tea was refilled by Zinoviy as Victor and Yuuri went off some where alone.


End file.
